Der Kristall
by Ibilis
Summary: Basierend auf einer Larpgruppe. Die Geschichte handelt über ein Land das die letzte Bastion gegen die Finsterniss ist. Geschützt von einem magischen Kristall ist es der Dunkelheit bis jetzt nicht gelungen einzudringen, bis jetzt wo der Kristall zerbricht!


_Helden:_

_**Elendor**__Herr__und__König__der__Festung__Eranald.__(Ben)_

_**Khorak**__Krieger__aus__einem__kleinem__Dorf.__Kämpft__mit__einer__Kreatur__in__ihm.__(Paul)_

_**Drake**__Adoptierter__Sohn__von__Elendor.__Bringt__das__Volk__aus__Eranald__in__Sicherheit.__(Ben)_

_**Veral**__Verrückter__Krieger__der__nur__auf__die__Stimme__seiner__Göttin__hört.__Neraka__(Charel)_

_**Aron**__Schattenpriester__der__nach__einer__unangenehmen__Wahrheit__versucht__die__Welt__zu__retten.__(Ben)_

_**Dorcha**__(Martine)_

_**Bregalad**__(Phillippe)_

_**Neruhme**__Einsamer__Wanderer__der__auf__einer__unbekannten__Suche__ist._

_Menschen:_

_**Magra**__Wächter__des__Schattentempels_

_**Arses**__Hohepriesterin__des__Schattenordens_

_**Erman**__Elendors__Waffemmeister_

_**Falcon**__Meister__und__Anführer__der__Bogenschützen__von__Elendor_

_**Waldmar**__Elendors__Meister__der__Klingen__und__Wächter__der__Festung_

_**Furgas**__Verrückter__alter__Doktor_

_Zwerge:_

_**Margaun**__Zwergen__König__in__Erlande_

_**Eisenhand**__Schattenpriester__und__Berater__Margaun_

_Elfen:_

_Dunkelelfen:_

_**Larem**__und__**Leran**_

_Orks:_

_**Kurmart**__**'**__**z**__Orkanführer__(Dorf__Khorak)_

_**Orfu**__**'**__**ktal**__Orkanführer__die__Eranald__belagern_

_Burgen und Städte:_

_**Eranald**__Elendors__Festung.__Gebaut__in__zwei__Bäumen_

_**Azumbul**__Hauptstadt__von__Erlanden.__Gebaut__aus__purem__Marmor__und__Gold._

_**Ornkal**__der__schwarze__Wald__um__Azumbul_

_Die Götter:_

_**Neraka**__Verals__geheimnisvolle__Göttin_

_**Dermul**__Schattengott_

_**Vergul**__Gott__der__Verwesung.__Seine__Untergebenen__sind__wie__seine__Kinder__und__nennen__ihn__Vater._

_Ein__Land,__einst__vom__Krieg__geprägt,__konnte__die__Kräfte__des__Bösen__durch__einen__Kristall__zurückhalten.__Doch__nun__seit__fast__100__Jahren__nehmen__die__verstreuten__Kräfte__des__Bösen__im__Lande__selbst__zu__und__immer__mehr__Kreaturen__des__Bösen__erscheinen.__Eine__Gruppe__aus__Helden__kommt__zusammen,__von__den__Göttern__auserwählt,__um__das__Land__zu__retten._

**TEIL 1 DIE REISE NACH AZUMBUL**

PROLOG

Die Menschenmasse tummelte sich und Elendor versuchte vergebens sich durch den Menschenstrom zu schlagen. Als er fast am Ziel war, spürte er wie etwas an seinem Geldbeutel zerrte und ehe er sich versah hatte ein Dieb den Geldbeutel von seinem Gürtel gelöst und lief durch die Menge davon. Elendor versuchte der schwarzen Gestalt zu folgen und schrie: "Haltet den Dieb! Haltet ihn! Verdammtes Gesindel!". Doch niemand schien sich drum zu kümmern. Der Dieb war in schwarze Gewänder gehüllt und man konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Der Dieb hatte inzwischen schon den Markt erreicht wo die Menschenmasse nur noch mehr anschwoll so dass er einen Moment inne halten musste um einen Weg zu finden um dem nahenden Elendor zu entkommen. Als er Elendor erblickte, stieß er die Menschen zu Boden und warf alles um, um Elendor aufzuhalten. Fluchend lief Elendor hinter ihm her. Elendor sprang über Tomaten, Salat und Fisch dennoch näherte er sich langsam dem Dieb. Plötzlich sprang dieser und, so als hätte er Flügel, landete er auf dem Dach eines der Läden und Elendor der versuchte den Dieb zu erwischen, fiel geradewegs auf einen frisch gedrückten Pferdeapfel. Der Dieb drehte sich um und nahm seinen Schleier vom Gesicht. Das Gesicht das Elendor hinterm Schleier sah, würde er nie vergessen...

"Na Elendor, wie war dein Tag?" fragte Khorak gelassen als Elendor herein kam. Khorak war Elendors bester Freund, obwohl sie sich vor kurzem kennen gelernt hatten. Sie kämpften zusammen gegen die Kräfte der Finsternis, denn sie arbeiteten als Kopfgeldjäger, so genannte Erlöser, die sich darauf spezialisiert hatten Monster wie Orks, Dämonen, Ketzer, Hexer und Nekromanten unschädlich und dingfest zu machen um so der Bevölkerung zu helfen und sie vor den Übergriffen der finsteren Mächte zu schützen. Khorak saß auf dem Bett und aß gemütlich einen Apfel ohne sich von seinem Buch zu lösen was er gerade las. "Scheiße, wurde von einem Dieb bestohlen und sie ist mir entkommen..."grunzte Elendor zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Er warf seine Hose in die Ecke und sein Bündel auf den Tisch. "Haste ja gut gearbeitet" grinste Khorak während er sein Abendessen, einen Apfel und zwei Honigkekse aus dem Bündel fischte. Elendor bemerkte gelassen: "Ist nicht so schlimm, es war dein Beutel" "Nee ne?" schrie Khorak laut auf, warf sein Buch auf den Boden und blieb mit offnem Mund vor Elendor stehen. "Mach mal deine Klappe zu du stinkst aus dem Mund wie ein Drache nach 'nem Durchfall. Puh..." "Es war mein Beutel?" "Jep" lächelte Elendor Khorak an der wie geschockt wieder auf sein Bett fiel. "Keine Panik du hast ja Morgen die Chance deinen Beutel wieder zu füllen." Elendor grinste und stopfte sich einen Honigkeks in den Mund. Khorak fluchte. Nach dem ersten Honigkeks verflog seine schlechte Laune. Er liebte Honigkekse. Während Elendor seine Wäsche zu Lise der Haushälterin brachte, verdünnte Khorak den Wein mit dem abgebrühten Wasser. Khorak und Elendor tranken, aßen und genossen die Stille während sie wie fast jeden Abend Schach spielten. Die Partie blieb an diesem Abend unentschieden. Beide waren müde und gingen schlafen, doch ihre Träume sollten unruhig werden...

Alles brannte, überall Tote und zwischen ihnen lag ein Junge. Er hatte sich unter die Leichen versteckt um dem Morden zu entkommen. Was ist schlimmer ... zu sterben oder anzusehen wie Freunde, Familie, Bekannte grausam gefoltert und ermordet werden. Jedenfalls musste dieser Junge dieses Leid ertragen und überlebte. Der Junge harrte in seinem Versteck aus... fast 7 Tage... Am siebten Tag, tauchte ein Ritter auf dessen Rüstung so hell schien wie die Sonne am Himmel. Er nahm den Jungen aus den Leichen heraus und nahm ihn mit. Dieser Sonnenritter nannte diesen Junge den er aufgenommen hatte Elendor. Sein Name sollte all das Elend wieder spiegeln was der junge Elendor erlebt hatte. Der Sonnenritter lehrte Elendor den Schwertkampf sowie das Reiten und Bogenschießen aber auch die Kunst der Magie, doch niemand wusste welche Magie Elendor besaß sogar Khorak wusste es nicht. Auch Drake konnte im Schlaf die Magie nicht erkennen.

Khorak war schon als junger Mann ausgebildet worden mit einer Streitaxt zu kämpfen. Er benutzte sie meisterhaft sei es auf dem Schlachtfeld oder bei den Waldarbeiten. Sein Vater war einst der Stammesführer eines der Dörfer gewesen das an der Grenze zwischen den Reichen der Menschen, Orks und Elfen befunden hatte. Doch in einer Nacht war das Dorf auf immer dem Erdboden gleich gemacht worden... Orks hatten das Dorf an einem Markttag angegriffen und hatten jeden getötet.

Im Kampf, gegen Kurmart'z, den Ork-Anführer, war Khorak in eine Falle geraten, festgenommen und in einen Käfig gesperrt worden. Doch als die Orkhorde dann den Wald durch das Elfenreich nehmen wollten, gerieten sie in einen Hinterhalt. Eine Gruppe von 30 Bogenschützen beschoss die Karawane ohne jedoch einen der Käfige zu beschädigen. Ihr Anführer war Elendor der eine Eliteeinheit von Elfen und Menschen trainiert hatte um die plündernden Orks zu stoppen und hinzurichten. Er rettete Khorak und brachte die Überlebenden in eine versteckte Festung namens Eranald. Dort soll nun unsere Geschichte beginnen...

**KAPITEL 1 Die Ankunft in der Festung**

Die Burg war mit nichts zu vergleichen... Sie war zwischen zwei Bäumen auf zwei Ästen, die so breit waren, dass man eine ganze Stadt in ihnen unterbringen konnte, errichtet. Die Festung passte sich perfekt ihrer Umgebung an da die ganze Festungsmauer von Ästen bewachsen war. Obwohl die Mauer von diesem Geäst bewachsen war, konnte man sie nicht zum brennen bringen... Die Bäume schienen einen eigenen Willen zu haben und zu Gunsten der Menschen in der Burg zu wachsen so wie zum Beispiel die Bäume an verschiedenen Stellen die Blätter wie ein Dach über die Mauern bildeten um so Wasser abzufangen. Sie gaben sogar Schutz gegen Pfeile. Die Bäume erlaubten es den Bewohnern auch die ganze Stadt in zwei Stöcke aufzuteilen. Die Menschen in der Burg konnten so ihre eigene Landwirtschaft und Zucht im innern beherbergen und waren nicht von der Außenwelt abhängig, was dazu brachte dass keine Seele wusste dass die Burg überhaupt existierte, nur Gerüchte und Elendor war stolz darauf und auf die Burg... Er hatte sie errichtet mit Mitstreitern die er auf seiner Reise gefunden hatte.

Elendor blickte jedes Mal nach hinten um den Ausdruck der Neulinge zu sehen, denn diese schauten ungläubig auf die wunderschöne Burg die sich vor ihnen erhob. Einige fielen auf ihre Knie um das Zeichen ihrer Gottheit vor ihrer Brust zu schlagen.

"Das ist nicht das Paradies und es wohnt auch keine Gottheit in ihr außer ihr möchtet mich als Gott nehmen" und Elendor und seine Krieger lachten. Doch Elendor war eine bestimmte Person aufgefallen von der eine gewisse Macht ausging... Khorak. Doch Khorak kümmerte es wenig, dass Elendor stets ein Auge auf ihn warf. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit umgeschaut, andauernd die Umgebung analysiert, andauernd auf der Hut nicht in einen Hinterhalt zu geraten und hatte nervös mit seiner Axt gespielt, um so schnell wie möglich einem Angreifer den Schädel einzuschlagen wenn einer ihn angreife. Als er jedoch Burg erblickte blieb sogar ihm der Mund aufstehen.

Elendor und seine Truppe betraten die Burg durch eine Rampe die steil nach oben zur Burg führte. Sie wurden begrüßt von lauter Musik und Blumen, die auf Ankömmlinge geworfen wurden. Überall wehten rote Fahnen und von überall eilten Leute herbei um einen Blick auf die neuen zu erhaschen. Den Neuankömmlingen war das zutiefst unangenehm und versuchten vergebens die Blicke zu senken doch immer wieder schauten sie hoch um die prächtigen Gebäude aus weißem Marmor zu bewundern und das Spektakel welches die Leute veranstalteten um sie Willkommen zu heißen. Elender ging vorne an der Kolonne und Kinder kamen heran gerannt um sein Pferd zu berühren. Khorak jedoch blickte nervös um sich. Er fühlte die Faszination die er für diese Burg hatte, oder eher für diese Stadt und dennoch hatte er angst wie diese tausende von Blicke auf ihn ruhten und ihn anlächelten. Der Weg schien sich ewig zu ziehen und als sie sich dann endlich dem Zentrum näherten ragte ein riesiger Turm aus Stein empor, das Fundament war umgeben von riesigen Menschen die mit ihren Augen aus Edelsteinen die Neuen beäugten. Khorak glaubte schon fast dass sie lebendig seien und er fühlte sich unwohl da die Blicke der Statuen in seinen Geist zu sehen schienen. Als sie dem Turm näher kamen erschien ein Brunnen der wunderschöne Fontänen besaß und das Wasser bildete im Sonnenschein lauter kleine Regenbögen. Vor ihr hielt die Gruppe an und Elendor stieg von seinem Pferd. "Liebe Neuankömmlinge! Dies ist die Burg Eranald, seid alle willkommen!" begrüßte Elendor sie glücklich und lächelte um den Neuen Mut einzusprechen. "Ihr werdet hier ein neues Leben beginnen" in diesem Moment kamen Frauen in langen, weißen Gewändern und verbeugten sich vor Elendor "Die Arbeiter, Frauen und Kinder bitte ich nun unseren Helferinnen zu folgen. Euch werden Arbeitsplätze zugewiesen und eure Quartiere gezeigt" Aufgeregt folgten die meisten den Frauen und nun waren fast alle Neulinge weg, nur noch 5 blieben übrig unter ihnen Khorak. Sie schauten misstrauisch um sich. Elendor jedoch ließ sich nicht anmerken und beäugte die 5." Ihr werdet nun von unseren Kriegern trainiert aber zuvor möchte ich eure Kriegsfertigkeiten sehen... Aber das sehen wir morgen." Elendor drehte sich um und bewegte sich zu seinem Schlafgemach mit Vorfreude auf den bevorstehenden Arena Kampf.

Khorak stand nun da mit seinen Kumpanen und sie schauten sich fragend an doch ehe einer von ihnen die Stimme erheben konnte erschien ein Soldat.

Als Elendor in seinem Zimmer war, warf er seinen Umhang auf den Stuhl und reckte sich. Dann ging er zu seinem Fenster und beobachte wie die Krieger, Khorak und seine Leute zu ihren Zimmern geführt wurden die sich im rechten Flügel des Turms befanden. Elendor lächelte und drehte sich weg vom Fenster und durch eine kleine Handbewegung entfachte er das Feuer im Ofen und zog eine neue Tunika an mit seinem Emblem: Ein roter Phönix der einen Ork in seinen Klauen hielt. Auf seinem Lederüberzug waren die Augen des Phönixes mit roten Edelsteinen besetzt, jeder seiner Krieger hatte das Wappen auf seiner Rüstung und fiele hatten das Wappen nach ihren Ideen bisschen umgeändert. Als er fertig war und sein Schwert angebunden hatte hörte er wie es vor seiner Tür krachte und schepperte und wie die Wachen fluchten... Sein Schüler war da...

"Entschuldigung es kommt nicht mehr vor" sagte der Junge und schloss die Tür hinter sich "Na was hast du den wieder angestellt?" fragte Elendor seinen Schüler mit einen Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Tja... hab mich vor die Tür teleportiert und bin dann auf dem Kopf einer der Wachen gelandet." sagte der Lehrling verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf "Es hapert noch etwas mit der Genauigkeit..." Elendors Schützling ist knapp 17 Jahre alt. Elendor fand ihn mehr tot als lebendig, er nahm ihn auf und brachte ihm alles bei was er wusste obwohl der Junge schon bei weitem Elendors magische Fähigkeiten übertraf, bis auf kleine Missgeschicke. "Na dann zeig mir mal was du gelernt hast in meiner Abwesenheit, Drake"

.Drake und Elendor übten bis spät in die Nacht bis sie vor Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung wieder in ihre Zimmer gingen wo sie sofort einschliefen.

Khorak schaute um sich, er konnte diesem Fremden nicht trauen. Den ganzen Weg hatte er um sich geschaut, um irgendein Merkmal zu sehen an welchem er sich orientieren könne oder einen Hinterhalt erkennen könne, doch nichts. Alles in diesem Wald schien sich zu gleichen Baum zu Baum, Stein zu Stein alles dasselbe. Dann beobachtete er die so genannten "Retter" sie trugen alle grüne Umhänge, sie hatten braune Lederhosen und Stiefel, ihre Gesichter konnte er nicht erkennen denn sie waren durch eine Stück Stoff verdeckt nur einer hatte die Kapuze seines Umhanges herunter geschlagen und den Mundschutz nicht an sondern trug ihn um den Hals. Er schien der Anführer dieser Gruppe zu sein, er hatte lange gewellte Haare die, wie Khorak bemerkte, ihm stets auf den "Sack" gingen da sie ihm stets im Gesicht hingen bei Rückenwind.

"Hey" sprach Khorak einer der Soldaten an und ging zu ihm "Ja? Wie kann ich dir helfen?" Khorak der nur auf diese Frage wartete legte sofort los um ein paar Informationen zu bekommen: "Sag mal kannst du mir sagen wo wir hingehen?" der Soldat lachte und antwortete Khorak "Möchtest du gerne wissen was? Ich kann es dir leider noch nicht sagen... Nur das wir zu unserer Festung gehen" Khorak war leicht enttäuscht doch ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und ging zur nächsten Frage über "Sag mir mal wer ist eigentlich der mit den braunen Locken?" "Ha, das ist Elendor, unser Anführer und König er hat uns allen das Leben gerettet und uns eine neue Heimat gegeben da unsere zerstört wurde so wie eure, doch niemand weiß von wo..." der Soldat überlegte plötzlich und entschied sich dann dennoch weiter zu erzählen " Also du musst wissen dass diese Unterhaltung unter uns bleibt... niemand weiß von wo er kommt und wie er wirklich heißt. Einige behaupten er wisse selbst nicht mehr wie sein wahrer Name ist und andere sagen dass sein Name etwas von einer versteckten Kraft in ihm zu tun hätte... Doch das ist alles nur Gemunkel. Ich kann nur sagen dass ich für ihn mein Leben lassen würde obwohl er manchmal nicht besonders verständnisvoll ist und er hat noch nie in einem Kampf verloren!" Khorak überlegte dachte über die Worte des Soldaten nach... Er würde schon diesem Elendor eine Niederlage zeigen denn er, Khorak Heimdall, wird der beste Krieger sein und nicht so ein Lockenheini und als er sich wieder aus seinen Gedanken löste erhob sich vor ihm eine wunderschöne Festung... Er staune den ganzen Weg lang und erst als sie beim Tor waren bemerkte Khorak beschämend dass sein Mund aufstand und er schloss ihn wieder schnell. Die folgenden Minuten vergingen wie im Flug, dieser Elendor sprach vor sich hin und sein Gelaber schien nicht auf zu hören. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden verlor Khorak den Faden und schaute sich die Umgebung an. Um den Turm war eine Ringmauer in die verschiedene Gebäude eingebaut wurden, wie zum Beispiel ein Stall, ein Schmied so wie verschiedene längliche Gebäude. Plötzlich wurde er ruckartig aus seinen Träumereien heraus genommen als ein Soldat ihn nach vorne drängte und erst dann bemerkte er ,dass die Rede vorüber war und folgte schnell seinen Leuten um das verpasste Gelaber nach zu holen. Sie durchstreiften den Vorhof eines Palastes und zum erstaunen aller war es nicht eine herunter gekommenes Haus mit Feldbetten in denen sie übernachten sollten doch es war dieser Palast indem sie übernachten sollten. Der Palast bildete ein Viereck und nur im Norden war das Gebäude offen. Die ganze Konstruktion war in weißem Marmor gekleidet und wirkte so freundlich und einladend. Und dennoch... Fühlte er sich unwohl "Eure Quartiere befinden sich im Westflügel bei der Tür 10..." und die Wache nahm ein Schlüsselbund aus seiner Tasche und gab ihn an einen der Soldaten die mit Khorak befreit worden war. "Es ist ein Schlüssel für jeden. Verlassen des Palastes darf nur durch Erlaubnis von uns Wachen oder von unserem Anführer. Bade Zimmer und Latrine befinden sich rechts von eurem Zimmer. Na dann gute Nacht und bis Morgen." und ohne ein weiteres Wort wurden sie in ihr neues Zuhause gedrückt und alle schauten um sich um ihre neue Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Khorak war fasziniert von dem Luxus und er vergaß seine Skeptik und ging zu einem der Betten und drückte mit seiner Hand darauf und stellte fest dass das Bett angenehm weich war. Um das Bett war ein Vorhang angebracht um sie bei kalten Nächten vorziehen konnte oder um seine Intime zu haben. Doch ehe Khorak noch weiter die Pracht bewundern konnte spürte er einen druck von unten herauf kommen, blitzschnell lief er zur Eingangstür und ging nach rechts um sich auf die Latrine verbarrikadieren.

**Kapitel 2 Der Arenakampf**

Es war noch Dunkel als Khorak und seine Männer unfreiwillig aus den Betten gezogen wurden. " Los los! Ihr faulen Säcke wir sind hier nicht in der Kinderstube!" Doch als die Wache Khorak hinaus ziehen wollte nahm Khorak seinen Arm und sprang auf. Durch eine Drehung presste er den Arm der Wache auf dessen Rücken der nun mit dem Körper quer über dem Bett lag. "Fass mich nie wieder an..." zischte Khorak zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und ließ dann die Wache los und zog sich an. Obwohl Khorak erhofft hatte dass die Wache nun vor Angst ergriffen wäre ließ die Wache sich nichts anmerken. Als nun alle bereit waren und nun müde vor sich hin schauten rief die Wache sie zusammen und sie wurden durch die wundervolle Gänge bis zu dreckigen Tunnel geführt bis sie vor einem Gitter standen. Das Gitter wurde hinauf gezogen und sie betraten eine riesengroße Waffenkammer in der sich die vielfältigsten Waffen befanden. Tausende hingen an den Wänden oder hingen an speziell hergerichteten Waffenhaltern. Sie beschmückten die Wand so dass man glaubte der ganze Raum bestehe aus Eisen. Als Khorak eintrat war er begeistert über den Anblick und ging weiter in den Saal wo nun die Wache, der sie geführt hatte, vor einem Tisch wartete. Mehrere Waffen lagen dort bereit auch Khoraks eigene Waffen frisch. Seine Gefolgsleute waren auch da, sie hatten sich eine Rüstung angezogen und ihre Waffen ausgesucht. „Na Jungs hoffe ihr seid nun bereit für den Arenakampf¨" lachte die Wache „Wie? Jetzt schon?" fragte einer von Khoraks Leuten entrüstet „Natürlich und nun raus mit euch!" und die Wache ging einen Schritt von dem Tor weg.

Von außen drang das Gelächter und die Rufe, der Zuschauer. Die aufgeregt auf den bevorstehenden Kampf warteten. Dann öffnete sich das Tor und Khorak und seine Krieger wurden von dem Licht das nun hinein fiel geblendet. Dennoch gingen sie tapfer in die Arena wo das Publikum sie mit einem lauten Applaus ermutigte und anfeuerte. Überall flatterten Fahnen mit dem Phönix und kleine rote Papierstücke flogen in der Luft. Khorak schaute ungläubig um sich da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte dass so viele Leute sie anfeuerten. In einem Teil der Reihen entdeckte er die Überlebenden seines Dorfes und grüßte sie mit einer Handbewegung. Dann drehte er sich um als laute Trommeln die Leute übertönten und die Trompeten in der Luft erklangen. Khorak blickte auf die Tribune wo er dann den Anführer und König dieser Leute erschien... Elendor.

Er hatte einen smaragd-grünen Anzug an und lächelte das Publikum an.

"Liebe Bürger dies ist nun der 25ste Arenakampf und diese neuen Krieger werden nun getestet. Sie werden die Gelegenheit haben sich zu beweisen um in unsere Reihen aufgenommen zu werden, als Arbeiter oder als Krieger!" und das Publikum jaulte auf und Elendor hielt die Arme hoch um sie zum schweigen zu bringen. "Der Kampf besteht aus einem Zwei gegen Zwei Kampf so wie ein Wettstreit gegen gefangene Orks... Also lassen wir den Arenakampf beginnen!" und erneut schrie die Menge auf. Dann verschwand Elendor hinter der Tribüne. Khorak schaute wachsam um sich doch die Menge blieb gelassen und sah gespannt zu dem Tor gegenüber dem Tor wie sie raus gekommen waren. Einige Minuten verstrichen als sich dann endlich die Torflügel langsam öffneten. Vor den Kriegern erschienen nun 6 andere Krieger die von Elendor ausgesucht worden sind und gegen die nun Khorak und seine Leute kämpfen mussten doch ein neugieriges Flüstern und Raunen ging durch das Publikum denn unter ihnen befand sich Elendor selbst und zwar vor Khorak der sich schon vor Vorfreude auf den Kampf kaum beherrschen konnte. Khorak hatte richtig, üble Lust diesem "mächtigem Krieger" die Niederlage zu zeigen und ihm einmal richtig, den Hintern zu versohlen.

Ein Knappe stand nun in der Mitte der Arena und nahm ein Pergament aus der Schatulle die er bei sich trug und unter Trommelwirbel kündigte er den ersten Kampf an: "Es kämpfen zuerst Hemlin gegen Ermann den Waffenmeister dann folgt der Kampf zwischen Eragen und Falcon der Bogenmeister, danach kommen Orius und Waldmar der Klingenmeister, danach machen wir eine Unterbrechung und die restlichen Kämpfe werden den Tag darauf entschieden. Man solle wissen dass man den Gegner nicht tötet oder Verletzen darf! Für jeden erfolgreichen Treffer gibt es 1 Punkt und der Erste der 3 Punkte hat, hat den Zweikampf gewonnen." dann rollte der Knappe das Pergament zusammen und verließ die Arena. Sie war nun frei für Khoraks Krieger Hemlin und dem Krieger Ermann, der schon in der Mitte auf seinen Gegner wartete. Trompeten tönten nun in der Arena und die Zuschauer klatschten und jubelten aufgeregt. Und der Kampf begann.

Ermann war kein besonderer Krieger er kämpfte mit Schwert und Schild da er damit einpaar miese Tricks auf Lager hatte, mit denen er Gegner immer schnell zu Boden bekommt obwohl er vielleicht seinem Gegner eher unterliegen ist.

Hemlin schien ein guter Kämpfer zu sein die ersten Schläge waren kraftvoll und Ermann musste einige Schritte weichen. Bis Ermann auf einmal nach vorne sprang und Hemlin den Schild in den Bauch drückte der umfiel und ehe er sich heben konnte kam Ermann's Schwert angesaust und blieb ruckartig, um einige Zentimeter, vor dem Kopf seines Opfers stehen. "1 zu 0 für Ermann".

Khorak beobachtet den Kampf angespannt und muss immer wieder seine Wut unterdrücken wenn Ermann einer seiner miesen Tricks anwendete um einen Punkt zu ergattern. Als plötzlich Khorak bemerkt, dass Jemand neben ihm steht... und dieser Jemand ist niemand anders als Elendor. "Nicht gerade die feine Art was?" lächelte er Khorak an der nur mit einem Nick antwortet. "Was machst du Heute nach den Kämpfen? Hättest du Lust auf eine kleine Party?" fragte Elendor und lachte Khorak an. Misstrauisch erwiderte Khorak das Lächeln: „Lass uns eine Wette machen wenn meine Männer gewinnen dann geh ich nicht mit, doch sollten deine Gewinnen dann folge ich dir überall hin... aber nur für diese Nacht!" dann wandte sich Khorak ab und blickte dem Kampf wieder zu. Nach dem der Kampf zwischen Falcon und Eragen entschieden war und zwar wieder für die Seite von Elendor. Etwas enttäuscht von der Niederlage wollte Khorak zuerst Nein sagen doch Elendor war schneller "Na dann freue ich mich dich nachher zu sehen. Es sind auch paar schöne Bauchtänzerinnen da... Also nicht verpassen!" und Elendor verließ Khorak.

Die folgenden Kämpfe entschieden Elendors Krieger alle für sich und kein einziger Punkt ging an Khorak's Leute. Es wurde dunkel und die Resultate wurden nochmals vorgetragen und ehe Khorak die Arena verlassen konnte kam ihm Elendor entgegen. "Na dann mal los Khorak! Ich habe die Wette gewonnen also lass uns eine lange Nacht haben!" und Elendor nahm den mürrischen Khorak beim Arm und Zerrte ihn aus der Arena in die Stadt.

Nach einigen Minuten brach Elendor das Schweigen zwischen ihm und Khorak: " Das, das wir sehen werden wirst du nie vergessen" "Wie?" fragte Khorak der dieses schweigen auch nun satt hatte "Zu erst werden wir ein wundervolles Spektakel uns ansehen und danach geht es ab in die Schenke!" lachte Elendor über den gierigen Blick von Khorak als er von der Schenke sprach und Khorak lachte dann auch mit und sprachen dann über den Kampf und über ihre Vergangenheit doch Elendor blieb schweigsam und verriet nichts auch wenn Khorak immer wieder ihn neckte. Dann erreichten sie schlussendlich ihr Ziel. Sie befanden sich auf einer großen Terrasse von wo man über den ganzen Wald sehen konnte, der nun nur noch vom Mondlicht erleuchtet war. Sie bewegten sich wie Wogen unter dem sanften Wind und gaben den Eindruck als seien sie auf einem Meer. Vor ihnen bildete sich ein wunderschönes Spektakel... elfische Frauen in weißen Gewändern tanzten im Kreis und ihre Musik traf Khorak bis in sein Herz, sie sangen über die Liebe, Ehre. Und über alte vergangenen Helden die, die Welt retteten dazu kam dass sich hinter den Tänzerinnen, die auf ihre Trommeln und Harfen spielten, ein wundervoller Vollmond die ganze Szene beleuchtete und einen gewissen magischen Glanz verlieh. Khorak war so begeistert von diesem Glanz, dass er sich wünschte, dass dieser Abend nie zu Ende neige. Doch als sie ihre Geschichten beendeten kam Khorak wieder zu sich wie aus einer Trance. Noch immer war er gerührt von en Liedern und die Melodien surrten noch in seinem Kopf. Als er sich nach Elendor umblickte fand er ihn wie dieser gemütlich vor sich hin döste. Khorak wollte sich ärgern doch da kam ihn eine höllische Idee. Leise schlich er sich zu einem Becken und füllte seine Hände mit dem kalten Wasser und ging dann mit schnellen Schritten zu Elendor rüber und schüttete das eis kalte Wasser über Elendor's Kopf der laut schreiend und fluchend Aufsprang und nach dem Schuldigen Ausschau hielt. Wütend erblickte er Khorak der unschuldig vor sich hin lächelte. Als er Khorak an den Kragen wollte lief Khorak laut grölend und lachend davon. Nachdem sie durch die halbe Stadt gehetzt sind fanden sich Elendor mit einem nassen Kopf und Khorak mit einer Beule am Hinterkopf laut lachend in einer Schenke wieder mit einem großen Humpen. Bis spät in die Nacht vergnügten sich Elendor und Khorak, singend und trinkend, bis sie dann endlich, etwas wacklig auf den Beinen die Schenke verließen und sich in Richtung Bergfried machten. "Na, hat's dir gefallen? fragte Elendor vergnügt.

"Natürlich war echt abgef hips fahren!" und beide lachten. Als sie sich dann vor dem Turm waren trennten sie sich. „Nun dann Khorak ich hoffe die wirst für Morgen bereit sein und was immer kommen mag... Ich hoffe das was wir heute aufgebaut haben wird nicht zerfallen." Und sie verabschiedeten sich als Freunde und jeder freute sich schon für Morgen.

**Kapitel 3 Elendor vs. Khorak**

"Ladys and Gentlemans, heute ist der zweite Tag des Arenakampfes und wir beginnen schon sofort mit dem Highlight für heute!" und der Knappe legte eine tragische Pause ein um seinen Worten mehr Eleganz zu geben "Der erste Kampf ist KHOOOOORAK GEGEN EEEEELENDOOR" und das ganze Publikum stand auf und ein gigantisches Toben war in der Arena als die zwei Krieger die Arena betraten. Schon als Elendor Khorak von weitem sah wusste er, dass es einen interessanten Kampf werden wird. Beide waren motiviert und er konnte Khorak absehen dass er ihm den Sieg nicht schenken würde. Elendor war es etwas mulmig, da er nun gegen einen Freund antreten musste... Doch so befahl es sein Gesetz und er konnte es ja nicht selbst verletzen. Sie trafen sich in der Mitte und der Kampf ging los blitz schnell zog Khorak eine Äxte und schlug zu, doch wie eine Schlange wisch Elendor seinen Hieben aus ohne seine Schwerter zu ziehen. Doch dann kam ein Hieb dem er nicht ausweichen konnte und Khorak freute sich schon auf den ersten Punkt doch er sollte sich irren. Irre schnell zog Elendor seine zwei Schwerter und blockte den Hieb ab und das Publikum kreischte auf. Als Elendor einige schritte über den Boden rutschte. Wieder folgten rasende Axt Schläge auf Elendor ab welche er so gut wie möglich abwehrte. Die Hiebe kamen vertikal, horizontal oder es waren Sprungattacken und als sie wieder auseinander sprangen stand es zwei zu eins für Khorak. Doch Elendor wusste nun wie Khorak kämpfte. „Na Khorak sieht gut für dich aus... Dann lass uns mal sehen wie es weiter geht!" „Sei ruhig und zeige mir, dass deine Klingen so schnell sind wie deine Worte!" und diesmal war es Elendor der Angriff mit einem Wirbelschlag von rechts und Khorak der den Schlag seitlich abblockte fiel zu Boden. Erschrocken sprang er aber wieder auf bevor weitere Schläge auf ihn herab prasselten war er wieder auf seinen Füssen. Elendor stach zu, schlug mit den Schwertern von verschiedenen Seiten gleichzeitig zu und als er dann Khorak erwischte sprangen sie wieder auseinander. Sie blickten sich an und drehten sich im Kreis. „War das der Beweis?" lächelte Elendor. Das Publikum zitterte vor Aufregung, noch nie hatte es Jemand so lange gegen Elendor ausgehalten und es wurden eifrig Wetten abgeschlossen. Dann sprangen Elendor und Khorak auf einander und sie schienen zu fliegen als sie sich dann in der Luft aufeinander trafen und ein Hagel von Schlägen austauschte bevor sie den Boden berührten. Elendor bemerkte dass wie er Khorak nun Schweiß überströmt war. Er war sich nun sicher, dass er endlich einen würdigen Gegner gefunden hatte.

Elendor schaute nach Oben wo er seinen Lehrling sah "Drake, lerne aus diesem Kampf!" und dann ging es weiter. Drake bemerkte schnell den radikalen Unterschied von Elendor und Khorak, Elendor's Schläge waren schell, präzise und dennoch elegant während die von Khorak brutal und ohne Rücksicht waren. Drake hatte eine gewisse Gabe, dass alles was er einmal sah konnte er perfekt Nachahmen ohne sich zu irren, in der Magie so wie im Kampf mit Waffen, dies machte ihn besser als Elendor, was Elendor natürlich verneinte obwohl er es wusste. Insgeheim hoffte er dass Elendor gewann obwohl er seit einigen Tagen Khorak beobachtete und eine gewisse Sympathie für ihn empfand.

Sie kämpften nun schon seit vier Stunden unaufhaltsam und der Kampf schien nicht aufzuhören als dann der Finalschlag kam...

Sie schauten sich an und dann fingen beide an zu lachen, Elendor hielt sein Schwert einige Zentimeter von Khorak's Hals und Elendor spürte aber auch Khorak's Axt bei seinem Hals.

Es war Unentschieden. Beide ließen ihre Waffen fallen und gingen laut Lachend aus der Arena hinaus zum erstaunen aller Anwesenden. "Echt abgefahrener Kampf" lachte Khorak "Oh ja das kann man laut sagen" und beide verschwanden aus der Arena um neue Kleider anzuziehen.

Elendor wanderte den Gang entlang um wieder in die Arena zu kommen und dem zweiten Kampf sich anzusehen doch als er die Arena betrat waren alle Leute weg und Elendor verstand die Welt nicht mehr und ging zu einer Wache über. „Hey Igor. Wo sind denn alle verschwunden?" fragte Elendor und die Wache sah ihn ungläubig an. „Nun ja... da ihr über 6 Stunden gekämpft habt sind die Leute gegangen und die Arena Kämpfe sind fertig." „Und der Ork Wettkampf?" fragte Elendor und wirkte mehr und mehr erstaunt „Tja der wurde abgeblasen" antwortete Igor enttäuscht. Elendor verließ dann laut lachend die Arena und folgte einem gepflastertem Weg rüber zu Khorak's Schlafgemach um ihn zu überreden nochmals in die Stadt zugehen. Als er dann die Schlafräume von Khorak und seinen Leuten erreichte sah er Khorak schon und beide fielen sich in die Arme und gingen in die Stadt um ihren Gleichstand zu feiern. „Du hast richtig gut gekämpft." Grinste Elendor und klopfte Khorak auf den Rücken „Tja" „Es gab nicht viele die bisher mit mir mithalten konnten und bis jetzt keiner der einen Gleichstand erreichte." Khorak sah ungläubig zu Elendor und fühlte sich richtig Stolz. Doch er wollte mehr... Er wollte der Beste sein. „Da ist die Taverne!" sagte Elendor und zeigte auf ein großes Haus über dessen Tür ein Schild im Wind wehte. „Zum lachendem Elendor" las Khorak und musste laut los prusten „Was ist?" fragte Elendor beleidigt doch wartete nicht auf eine Antwort und öffnete die schwere Eischentür.

Als sie das Lokal betraten wurden sie von allen Leuten mit lautem Geschrei begrüßt und bekamen Bier in die Hände gedrückt. "Alles geht aufs Haus heute!" schrie der Wirt und alle fingen an zu Jubeln und eine unbekannte Gruppe von Gauklern spielten Musik und die Leute lachten und es wurden Glücksspiele gespielt. "Ville maniet sekastor rena, hei valle sarindsa no halle, ville bokan do ren patzdar!'" hallte es in der Halle und jeder sang mit und die Stimmung stieg und stieg.

Drake war wütend... Wie konnte Elendor das vergessen? Er trat in die Taverne und blickte sich suchend um. Als er Elendor dann sah drückte er sich durch die Menge bis er vor Elendor und Khorak stand und war Elendor einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Zuerst verstand Elendor nicht warum sein Lehrling so böse schaute und dann kam es ihm wie ein Blitzschlag wieder ins Gedächtnis ,dass er heute Abend Magietraining mit Drake hatte, und schlug sich auf die Stirn "Tut mir leid doch ich habe es vollkommen vergessen" "Soll es auch!" antworte Drake "Jaa... darf ich dir vorstellen das ist Khorak" "Hallo, mein Name ist Drake ich bin der Lehrling von meinem allgeschätzten Elendor..." verbeugte sich Drake der eigentlich Khorak indirekt kannte "Na ja allzu zu schätzen tust du anscheinend ja nicht" antworte Khorak und alle drei fingen an zu lachen und Drakes Wut verschwand auf einem Schlag. Sie verließen das Lokal um zur Arena zugehen, die auch für die Trainingsstätte für die Krieger und eben für das Magietraining für Drake diente. Khorak ging zu den Tribünen um Elendor und Drake nicht zu störten und damit er die ganze Szene überblickte.

**Kapitel 4 Drakes Training**

Drake stand nun gegenüber seines Meisters und er spürte schon wie die magische Energie in ihm sprudelte. "Wirf einen Feuerball auf mich und zeige mir deine Kraft!" befahl ihm Elendor und Drake konzentrierte seine Energie in seinen Händen und er rief die Hitze seines Körpers auf und in weniger als 2 Sekunden flog das Geschoss geradewegs auf Elendor. Dieser konnte nur knapp einen Schutzschild errichten um sich zu schützen. Khorak erschrak als Elendor unter dem Feuer verschwand und wollte herunter laufen, doch als er dann wieder die Stimme von Elendor hörte ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Sitzplatz fallen. Dennoch, war ihm, dieses Training nicht geheuer. "Nun schließe deine Augen und versuche mich magisch aufzufinden und dann wieder einen Feuerball zu schießen." schrie Elendor, Drake zu und ging ein paar Schritte nach hinten um Drake sein neues Ziel zu erschweren. Drake verschloss seine Augen und rief die Magie in ihm. Als er sie fand pulsierte er sie aus und konnte so die Umgebung nach und nach erkennen. Alles um ihn erschien vor seinen geschlossenen Augen unter flüssigem Blau. Es waren zwei wärme Signale vorhanden. Sie Leuchteten Rot in diesem Meer aus blauen Mauern und Sitzen. Drake schoss einen Feuerball in die Richtung von wo das schwächste wärme Signal kam. Als er die Augen auftat erschrak er, denn Khorak lag kopfüber vier Sitzreihen tiefer und an der Stelle wo Khorak gesessen hatte war gigantisches Loch aufgetreten. Er hörte wie Khorak wilde Flüche und Verwünschungen nach Drake schrie während er versuchte sich wieder auf zu richten. Elendor konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und lachte sich schief. Drake lief rot an und schämte sich für seinen Misserfolg. Doch Elendor fasste sich einen Moment und wollte dass er's nochmals versucht und fiel dann wieder ins Lachen als er sah dass Khorak sich hinter eine Reihe von Sitzplätzen versteckte. Drake schloss wieder seine Augen und suchte wieder nach der Hitze eines Körpers und fand beide Hitzesignale doch dieses Mal untersuchte er die Quellen um sicher zu gehen, dass es Elendor war und schoss danach blitzschnell einen Feuerball... Er öffnete seine Augen und musste feststellen, dass er in die richtige Richtung geschossen hatte aber fast 10 Meter daneben. Elendor kratzte sich nur am Kopf: "Leicht daneben was?" und wieder lachte Elendor dieses mal über seinen eigenen Witz. Doch Drake wollte das nicht auch sich sitzen lassen und verschloss seine Augen zum dritten mal, er suchte wieder mal nach Elendor und nahm sich diesmal Zeit beim Zielen bevor er den Feuerball schoss und in dem Moment wo er die Feuerkugel aus seiner Hand ließ öffnete er die Augen. Der Feuerball flog Richtung Elendor und schien nach seinem Sichtwinkel Elendor zu treffen doch Elendor baute keinen Schutzschild sondern pfiff fröhlich vor sich hin also wäre alles im Lot. Und tatsächlich der Ball flog wenige Zentimeter an Elendor vorbei dennoch bewegte sich Elendor nicht und schaute nur dem Feuerball nach der vorbei raste. Dann schaute Elendor auf und rief "Für heute reicht es..." und ging auf Drake zu "Du muss noch an..." wollte Elendor Drake belehren als dieser ihm dann dazwischen kam "deine Genauigkeit arbeiten... Ich weiß ich weiß" sagte Drake unglücklich. Khorak war dennoch fasziniert von der Magie die seine zwei neuen Kollegen vorbringen konnte. Obwohl dass Drake nicht präzise war schien es Khorak als sei Drake genau so stark wie Elendor und als er sie von der Tribune beobachte wie sie zusammen die Arena verließen glaubte Khorak einen Momentlang, dass Drake Elendor's Sohn sei... Doch diesen Gedanken warf er sofort wieder aus seinem Kopf und ging zu dein Beiden runter. Unterwegs bis zu ihren Quartieren sprachen sie noch über das Training und als sie dann den Vorhof erreichten wünschten sie sich gute Nacht und gingen in ihr Schlafgemächer um für Morgen ausgeruht zu sein... und das sollten sie auch sein denn Morgen sollte sie eine Überraschung erwarten.

**Kapitel 5 Die erste Schlacht**

Es war Morgen und die ersten Lichtstrahlen strahlten durch das Fenster hinein und kribbelten Drake im Gesicht. Drake fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und zog eine Grimasse ,widerwillig hob er seinen Kopf aus dem Kissen. Streckte sich in dem er laut gähnte und ging zum Fenster hinüber um den alltäglichen Bewegungen der Bewohner der Stadt zu beobachten. "Na alles wie sonst..." gähnte er als er die Bewohner in den Straßen sah wie sie ihre alltäglichen Arbeiten zu verrichten. Doch dann als er zum Wald schaute blieb ihm der Mund aufstehen. Erst nach wenigen Sekunden kam er wieder aus seinem Schock und zog sich schnell was über und lief dann halb springend halb laufend aus dem Zimmer indem er noch immer versuchte seine Schuhe anzuziehen. Als er dann den letzten Schuh angezogen hatte donnerten die Alarm Glocken, die geschlagen wurden um die Bevölkerung in der Burg zu warnen. Drake hörte wie die Hölle ausbrach und alle Wachen wie Bedienstete zu den Waffenkammern rannten. Als Drake vor Elendor's Tür stand um diesen wach zu rütteln schlug die Tür auf und Elendor Stand da in glänzender Rüstung. Seine Rüstung war umwerfend, sie war mit Gold überzogen und schwarze Drachen schlängelten sich im Gold wie in einem Meer. Sein Helm wirkte bedrohlich, er war so geformt dass er an einen Kopf eines Drachen erinnerte. Ein großer, roter Mantel hing über seine Schultern und wie bei seiner Rüstung waren Drachen hinein genäht worden. Drake hatte noch nie diese einzigartige Rüstung gesehen obwohl er schon fast 5 Jahre ihm als Lehrling zur Seite stand. "Drake bleib in dem Bergfried und kümmere dich um die Frauen und Kinder sie sollen auf dem schnellsten Weg die Burg verlassen." Drake war erstaunt über die seriöse Stimme noch nie hatte er seinen Meister so gesehen und Drake versuchte ihm nicht zu widersetzen und lief Runter um die Kinder und Frauen die sich nun vor dem Bergfried sich versammelt hatten. Elendor ging nun mit schnellen Schritten zum West Tor um sich die Problematik anzusehen und als er dann auf dem Tor stand warteten schon seine Kriegsberater auf ihn. Elendor zog langsam den Helm aus als er die Armee sah... Die Armee war gigantisch fast über 10.000 Orks standen da und schlugen ihr Lager auf um sich für den Angriff vorzubereiten. Khorak stürmte die Treppe hoch und als er dann oben war sah er wie Elendor in der goldenen Rüstung da stand und über die Orks schaute. Dennoch wirkte Elendor ruhig und sein normalerweise offenes Gesicht schien wie in sich selbst verschlossen zu sein. Plötzlich drehte sich Elendor um: "Wie viel Mann haben wir?" "Um die 2.000 davon ungefähr 1.000 richtige Soldaten" informierte einer der Berater der nervös mit seine Schwertknauf spielte. "Sie werden uns auch von hinten angreifen..." sagte Elendor bestimmend "Khorak... folge Waldmar ihr kümmert euch um das andere Tor... Nehmt 1.000 Mann mit und zerstört die Brücke..." wandte er sich an Khorak und Waldmar "Und hier ist der Schlüssel zum Phönix-Waffenkammer öffnet ihn und rüstet 50 Mann mit den drinnen vorhandenen Rüstungen..." nun wandte er sich den Beiden anderen Berater "Für euch dasselbe und er gab ihnen einen zweiten Schlüssel und sie gingen die Treppe hinunter. Doch Khorak blieb stehen und ging zu Elendor rüber "Ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder." flüsterte Elendor und gab Khorak die Hand und Khorak folgte dann den Kriegsberater. Elendor war nun alleine und schaute zur Sonne und dann zu seinem Wappen der auf einer der Fahnen in der Sonne wehte... Elendor wandte sich ab und ging hinunter zu seinen Kriegern die nun bereit waren den Willen ihres Herren zu erfüllen. Sie schauten alle auf Elendor als dieser vor sie trat. Er stieg auf ein kleines Podest und Drake schaute aus einem der Fenstern raus um Elendor zu beobachten währen die Frauen und Kinder in eins der Stützbäumen verschwanden. Es wurde ganz ruhig und man hörte den Wind zwischen den Strassen blasen und Elendor schloss seine Augen und spürte wie der Wind ihm das Gesicht zu streicheln schien. Dann donnerte seine Stimme durch die ganze Burg: "Meine Brüder... Einst habe ich euch allen das Leben von diesen Kreaturen gerettet die eure Dörfer und Häuser zerstörten. Euer Vieh töteten so wie eure Freunde, Bekannte und Familie... Doch nun sind sie hier, bei eurem neuen Zuhause... Familie... und Freunde. Lasst sie nicht in diese Burg treten, lasst sie euren Hass spüren und den Schmerz den sie euch zugefügt haben und lasst sie niemals, niemals nochmals euer neues Heim zerstören das ihr aufgebaut habt. Erinnert euch an das Versprechen was ihr mir gegeben hattet: Was sollt ihr für mich tun?" und alle Krieger schrieen wie aus einem Munde "Unsere Heimat und Zuhause niemals vernichten lassen" "Wann werdet ihr aus der Schlacht gehen?" "Wenn unsere Seelen unseren Körper verlassen!" "Was ist euer Schwert?" "Der Glaube an Freiheit den wir auf unsere Feinde niederschlagen!" "Gut dann sollen sie kommen! Zeigt ihnen wer hier das Sagen hat!" und alle schrieen auf und als er zu einem Gesang anstimmte fingen einem nach dem Anderen mit zu singen und stimmten dann zu einem gemeinsamen Chor an das die ganze Stadt erfüllte und sogar die Orks schauten auf und grunzten auf. Khorak der mitsingen wollte sah sich um und fragte dann einer der Soldaten: "Hei kann's du mir den Text mal geben? Kenne das Lied noch nicht..." doch dies kümmerte den Soldaten kaum und sang einfach nur mit und Khorak versuchte dann es nachzuahmen und am Ende öffnete und schloss er den Mund da er es aufgegeben hatte sich noch weiter anzustrengen und der Soldat neben ihm warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick rüber. Als das Lied endete stürmten die Soldaten los und bereiteten sich alle zu Kampf vor und die vorher ängstlichen Blicke waren nun mit Selbstvertrauen und Kampfeslust gefüllt. Auf den Mauern standen nun die Bogenschützen bereit und neben Jedem von ihnen war ein Fass voll Pfeile. Khorak und paar andere Soldaten die nun erschienen waren standen vor dem Tor. Khorak beäugte die Rüstungen die sie trugen: Sie schienen sehr dick zu sein und dennoch schienen sie den Träger nicht zu hindern, auf der Brust war ein Phönix eingraviert. Die Rüstung leuchtete wie Feuer in der Sonne und etwas Magisches ging von ihnen aus. Als Waldmar bemerkte, dass Khorak von der Rüstung fasziniert war gab er Khorak zusätzliche Erklärungen: "Es sind magische Rüstungen die unser Herr selbst erstellt hatte... Nichts kann sie zerschlagen... Wir haben es versucht und haben die Rüstung mit Schwertern, Hämmern und anderen Waffen versucht zu zerkleinern doch nichts konnte sie durchdringen..."

Dann donnerten die Trommeln der Orks und die Erde schien zu erzittern als die ganze Armee sich zur Burg bewegte. „Na dann, es war schön dich kennen gelernt zu haben." Grinste Waldmar und zog seine Waffe. Die gegnerische Armee war voll von diesen grünen Bestien und unter ihnen befand sich ein gigantischer Ork dessen haut so dunkel grün war dass sie fast schon schwarz wirkte. Er trug eine dicke Rüstung an dehnen lauter Fetzen von Fell hingen und als er brüllte liefen alle Orks gleichzeitig los und die Bogenschützen schossen Salve per Salve auf die anstürmende Orks die wie eine gigantische Welle sich auf die Burg zu bewegte. Obwohl die Meisten von den Pfeilen nieder gestreckt worden sind, erreichten einige die Brücke ehe sie vernichtet werden konnte. Doch die Verteidiger waren vorbereitet und sie Schütteten eine Flüssigkeit die Brücke hinunter und als ein großer Teil der Orks auf der Brücke war fing Waldmar neben Khorak die Flüssigkeit an und eine gigantische Flamme schoss zu den Orks und alle verbrannten unter elendem Gebrülle. "So, erste Welle sowie Brücke zerstört das nenne ich einen guten Anfang" lachte dieser und Khorak war erfreut über diesen ersten Sieg und auch bei Elendor waren die Orks in diese erste Falle gelaufen. Doch obwohl ihre Kameraden von der brennenden Brücke stürzten und die Brücke in sich hinein fiel, legte die neue Welle von Orks, unter starkem Pfeilhagel, Leitern hoch so dass sie zum Tor steigen konnten.

Aus der Sicht von Elendor:

Elendor spürte wie die Aufregung in ihm stieg. Natürlich hatte er schon Orks getötet doch noch nie so offen im Mann gegen Armee. Sonst hatten sie die Orks in Hinterhalte gelockt und dann niedergeschlagen. Doch dies war anders...Nun standen alle 25 schwer Gerüstete Phönix Krieger von seiner Gruppe neben ihm und warteten dass die Orks nun die Leitern hoch stiegen. Doch ohne Vorwarnung sprang dann ein Ork über die Leiter vor die Krieger und Elendor zog blitzschnell seine Schwerter und Schlug mit zwei seitlichen Hieben dem Ork den Kopf ab. „Überraschung!" lachte Elendor und der Kampf um die Tore begann. Tausende von Orks kamen nun die Leitern hoch gestürmt und Elendor mit seinen Phönixkriegern schlugen Welle nach Welle der Grünhäutern nieder. Immer wider schoss Elendor Feuerbälle nach den heran stürmenden Orks und vernichte unter Explosionen den größten Teil der anstürmenden Gegner und schlug so tiefe Brechen in die Feindliche Armee. Doch der Nahkampf war nicht zu vermeiden...

Wieder und wieder schlug Elendor mit seinen blitzenden Klingen, dem einem den Kopf auf dem andern die Brust. Blut spritzte in alle Richtungen und manchmal konnte Elendor nicht durch sein Visier sehen. Dennoch schlug er und seine Kollegen die Orks brutal Nieder. Elendor spürte wie er seine Klinge immer wieder in die muskulösen Leibern stieß und hörte die schreie dieser Kreaturen dennoch spürte er kein erbarmen und kämpfte bei jedem gefallenen Ork nur noch wilder. Plötzlich flogen zwei Phönix Krieger über Elendors Kopf und er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen hinter ihnen herzu schreien: "Solch einen Zauber habe ich aber nicht auf die Rüstung gelegt, wie macht ihr das denn um so zu fliegen?" doch er konnte nicht lange über diesen Scherz freuen da hinter ihm ein fast zwei Meter großer Ork sich die Lunge ausschrie. Ohne nur zu zögern lief er auf diesen Giganten zu und mit einem Sprung angriff versuchte Elendor dieser Brutalität den Gar auszumachen doch er wurde von einem der muskelbepackten Armen zur Seite geworfen und Elendor blieb eine Sekunde den Atem weg doch unter beben kam der Ork näher und stieß seine kleineren Artgenossen erbarmungslos zur Seite. Elendor rappelte sich hoch und griff erneut an diesmal entwischte er dem Arm und spürte wie etwas von oben auf ihn zu sauste und blitzschnell zog er seine Schwerte hoch und gekreuzt hielt er eine fast Mann große Axt zurück doch unter Wucht spürte er wie er auf den Boden gedrückt wurde. Der Ork beugte seine Kopf vor Elendors und brüllte wieder und Elendor musste seinen Kopf abwenden: "Wann hast du denn zu letzt deine Zähne gewaschen? Puhhh.. Schäm dich!" und durch seine Magische Kraft drückte er die Axt hoch und ließ ein Schwert fallen um mit seiner Handfläche den erstaunten Ork bei der Brust zu berühren der dann in einem Inferno von Feuer zu Staub zerfiel. "Müll kriegt man am besten weg indem man es Verbrennt... Oder?" und wider lachte Elendor auf und ging wieder zu seinen Kollegen um ihnen zu helfen.

Doch die Schlacht zog sich und Elendor spürte wie seine Muskeln langsam müde wurden und wie jeder Schlag anstrengender wurde, nach wenigen Minuten taten ihm die Armee weh doch er konnte nicht aufhören und eine Rast einlegen... Er musste kämpfen... Doch er bemerkte dass auch die Kräfte seiner Mitstreiter nachließen und die Orks wollten nicht aufhören die Leitern zu erklimmen. Elendor rief darauf hin die innere Kraft in ihm und beschwor vor sich eine glühende Wand aus Feuer "Danke" bekamen sie knapp über die Lippen und nickten anerkennend Elendor zu. " Null Problemo, muss ja auch für etwas gut sein" und alle lachte auf. Die Orks sprangen laut grunzend nach hinten um den Flammen die aus dem Boden schossen zu entgehen und versammelten sich dort. Sie gingen entlang der Wand wie wilde Tiere die auf ihr Essen warteten und ließen ihre kalten Augen nicht von ihrer Beute los. Elendor spürte wie die Soldaten vor Erleichterung sich auf die Toten Orks setzten und sich ausruhten, doch Solbad als Elendor bemerkte dass die Müdigkeit wieder verschwunden war rief er seinen Soldaten zu: "Los weiter geht's wir haben noch Arbeit vor uns!" und alle standen ohne Widerspruch auf und die Feuerwand verschwand... Und die Orks fielen über die Krieger her. Die Leichen von gefallenen Orks häuften sich schnell und Elendor spürte wie er immer wieder mit seiner Rüstung von den Leichen rutschte und wie sie langsam immer schwerer wurde und der Geruch von Schweiß mit dem der Toten war unwiderstehlich, dennoch hörte er nicht auf. Immer wieder sausten seine Klingen den Gegnern in den Weg und durchschlugen die rostigen Rüstungen. Doch unerwartet kam ein Ork im Sprungangriff und es gelang ihm den drachenförmigen Helm von Elendors Kopf weg zu schlagen, für einige Sekunden spürte Elendor einen stechenden Schmerz über seiner Wange und fühlte wie langsam sein eigenes Blut über sein Verschwitztes Gesicht verteilte. Hass erfüllt schlug er dem Ork erst den Arm ab und sprang hinter ihn dann noch im drehen schlug Elendor den anderen Arm ab und als der Ork vor schmerz brüllte schlug Elendor im mit einem gezielten Schwung die Beine ab und stach beide Schwerter in den grünen Körper. Nach diesem Schlag spürte Elendor doch reue für diese hinrichten. Doch was hatten sie für die Menschen übrig? Elendor schaute um sich und bemerkte dass die Anzahl der anstürmenden Orks abnahm. Auf einmal kamen vier Orks gleichzeitig auf Elendor zugelaufen doch diesmal war der Überraschung Effekt fehl geschlagen und Elendor sah den anstürmenden Orks gerade Wegs in die Augen und diese erzitterten leicht bei diesem kalten und mörderischen Blick. Mit einem Schwung schlug er dem ersten Ork den Kopf weg, und spürte wie das Blut auf sein Gesicht spritzte und sich mit seinem vermischte, der Zweite schlug zu doch Elendor mitten im Wirbel bückte sich und wich so dem Schlag aus. Mit einem Kräftigen Tritt stieß er den Ork in die Tiefen und gleichzeitig stach er den beiden anderen Orks neben ihm die Schwerter in den Magen welche durch die Wucht hinter ihrem Kameraden in die Tiefe fielen. Elendor stieß dann noch die Leiter vor ihm mit einem Fußtritt nach vorne und die Orks auf der Leiter fielen kopfüber zu ihren Kollegen auf dem Boden wo sie dann von den Bogenschützen festgenagelt wurden. Elendor spürte wie das Blut der Gegner von seinem Gesicht tropfte und als er sich umsah war er zufrieden zusehen dass wie sehr die Orks sich auch anstrengten nicht durch seine magisch verstärkten Rüstungen kamen. Demotiviert und schwer verwundet liefen die ersten Orks zurück und nur wenige schafften es außerhalb der Schussweite der Bögen und ihr Anführer schrie vor Wut laut auf. Die erste Schlacht auf Elendors Seite war vorüber und die Verteidiger schrieen und hüpften glücklich umher.

Aus der Sicht von Khorak.

Khorak kämpfte erbittert mit seiner Gruppe von Phönix Kriegern gegen die heranstürmenden Orks die nicht daran dachte nur um einen Millimeter zurückzuweichen. Khorak ließ hier seine ganze Wut aus die sich in ihm aufgebraust hatte als diese Kreaturen sein Dorf zerstörten. Er spürte wie die Wut aus seine innersten hervor kam und ihn fast blind machte. Ohne Gnade wirbelte er mit seinen Äxten herum und schlug immer wieder auf diese Bestien nieder und immer wieder als er eins dieser Biester niederstreckte schien eine Last von ihm zu fallen... Es war wie eine Erlösung und einen Moment verlor jedes Zeitgefühl, jede Lust seiner Rache genügend zu machen. Khorak stand mitten im Haufen der toten Orks und schloss seine Augen und die Geräusche vom Kampf wurden gedämpft. Es schien als hätte er dieses Gefühl von Erlösung und Freiheit noch nie gehabt und er war überwältigt... Als er die Augen öffnete waren noch immer die Schreie und das aufeinander Treffen der Klingen gedämpft und wie einer Trance schritt Khorak erst gehend dann laufen auf die Orks zu und schlug zu... Obwohl er sah wie seine Axt sich tief in den Hals bohrte und langsam aber schließlich auf der anderer Seite hervorkam und sah wie der Ork sein Gesicht verzerrt war vor schmerz hörte er weder denn Schrei noch das knirschen als die Klinge die Wirbelsäule zerschmetterte. Sofort schlug er wie in Zeitlupe mit der zweiten Klinge dem nächsten Ork gerade Wegs zwischen die Augen und Blut spritzte hervor als sich der Kopf in zwei faltete. Obwohl der Ork schon tot war schlug er noch mit der ersten Axt den Bauch auf und Khorak ging in die Knie und schaute auf den Boden. Erst nach wenigen Sekunden hörte Khorak das dumpfe Plumpsen des Leblosen Orks der nun auf den Boden fiel. Nun hörte er wieder die Schreie der Orks und Khorak spürte wie seine Mundwinkeln zu eine lächeln wurden als er die anstürmenden Orks sah... Doch diese bemerkten nicht dass sie keine Chance hatten und auch Khorak konnte nicht Ahnen dass eine dunkle Macht von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Khorak sprang auf und durch hunderte von aneinander folgenden Schlägen sackten die Orks nieder und nichts vermochte Khorak nun aufzuhalten. Obwohl Khorak voller Schnittwunden übersät war spürte Khorak nichts von dem Schmerz den ein normaler Mensch nie ertragen konnte. Als Khorak dann das verbrannte Ende der Brücke erreichte sprang er hinunter und um seinen Fall zu verlangsamen hielt er eine Axt entlang der Leiter und die Sprossen zersprangen beim Kontakt der Axt unter dem fallendem Gewicht. Mit einem lauten Knall erreichte Khorak den Boden wo er auf paar Orks fiel die sofort beim Aufprall zerdrückt wurden. Khorak erhob sich langsam doch viel wieder in sich zusammen, er war wieder bei Bewusstsein und nichts von seinem Körper wollte noch ihm gehorchen. Alles Tat weh und er schwankte zwischen Bewusstsein und Ohnmacht. Er spürte dass sein rechter Arm so wie seine Beine gebrochen war. und als er auf seine Brust sah bemerkte er dass eine Rippe aus seiner Brigantine heraus schaute. Müde und unter vollem schmerz legte er sich zurück doch lange konnte er nicht entspannen denn unter einem schwarzen Schleier entdeckte er wie tausende von Orks auf ihn zustürmten. "Nein" bekam Khorak noch über seine Lippen und ehe er in Ohnmacht fiel wurde er durch geschüttelt und vor ihm kam eine Explosion und alles schien wie in Flammen...

**Kapitel 6 Aron**

Zur gleichen Zeit 500 Kilometer weiter entfernt:

Aron streifte durch die Stadt... Alleine... was sehr außergewöhnlich ist für seinen Status... Die Bewohner bückten sich ehrfürchtig vor ihm als er mit seinem langen schwarzen Mantel vorbeizog. Er hatte die Kapuze tief in die Stirn gezogen um das Elend der Bauern nicht zu sehen, er war nicht da um die Bauern zu bedauern und gar zu Helfen, nein er hatte eine wichtigere Mission.

Er war Inquisitor und nicht so ein elender Priester. Dennoch fühlte er sich unwohl als er durch die Strassen zog, er war gehasst... und von vielen zu Tode verflucht und jedes Mal hörte er bei seinen Vorträgen vor der Bevölkerung Verwünschungen die ihm galten.

Als er nun in einer Gasse umbog spürte er wie Jemand ihn beobachtete und als er sich ruckartig umdrehte konnte er jedoch niemanden entdecken, dennoch ging dieses Gefühl nicht weg... und er war spät dran, obwohl sein Befehl klar war:

_Niemand darf euch folgen oder diesen Brief sehen, ein geheimes Treffen findet in der Halle der Götter, im Schatten Tempel, statt. Dies ist Geheim!_

und nun war wirklich Jemand hinter ihm und er konnte ihn nicht sehen, wie sollte er nun zum treffen gelangen ohne noch einen uneingeladenen Gast mit zu schleifen? Aron beschleunigte seine Schritte und versuchte so den Verfolger ausfindig zu machen, und tatsächlich, er wurde verfolgt, kleine, leise Schritte die hastig seinen folgten. Aron sprang zur Seite und versteckte sich bei einer Türschwelle und murmelte leise eine Beschwörung und verschwand dann mitten in der Luft.

Wenige Sekunden später kam dann ein Mann heran geschlichen und blickte sich suchend um, doch er hatte sein Ziel verloren doch ehe er sich versah erschien Aron vor ihm und der Verfolger viel erschrocken auf den Rücken und versuchte hastig sich aus dem Matsch des Weges zu ziehen, doch seine Muskeln waren wie gelähmt und er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Aron ging langsam auf ihn zu und bückte sich und zischte leise: "Wer hat dich auf mich angesetzt? Antworte im Name Dermuls!" der Mann zitterte am ganzen Leib doch sagte nichts. Aron legte daraufhin seine Hand auf den terrorisierten Mann der dann vor Schmerz aufschrie "Nun Ich höre?" dampf entfloh unter Arons Hand der noch immer auf der Schulter des Mannes ruhte und der Mann kämpfte mit den Tränen, doch er schwieg. "Nun gut dann muss ich mal in deinen Geist und Arons Augen wurden ruckartig Schwarz und der Mann zitterte am ganzen Leib und seine Augäpfel verdrehten sich. Plötzlich wurden Arons Augen wieder zu einem leuchtenden Grün und der Mann fiel tot um.

"Tja" und ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf. Er wusste nun dass er recht hatte... das Volk hatte ihn angeheuert. Doch darum würde er sich später kümmern müssen und Aron sauste zum Schatten Tempel. Und hoffte, dass der Gott der Schatten, Dermul, ihn leiten wird.

Als er eintrat war alles still. Vor im öffnete sich ein schwarzer Saal der nur durch paar Fackeln erleuchtet war und auf den Mauern schienen die Schatten hin und her zu springen wie kleine Teufel, was mit Magie nachgeholfen wurde um Diebe und Gläubige einzuschüchtern. Aron ging an den Schatten weiter bis er in dem Hauptteil des Tempels trat. Vor ihm erhob sich, gut 10 Meter über ihm, ein gigantisches Fenster das unheimlich schwarze und rote Strahlen in den fast 20 Meter hohen Saal verteilte. Das Fenster spiegelte im Mond das Zeichen des Ordens wieder. Aron durchstreifte den Saal so schnell er konnte und als er den Altar erreichte kniete er vor ihm nieder doch eiligst erhob er sich wieder als das Licht einer Fackel ihn erleuchtete und seinen Schatten vor ihm projizierte. Aron drehte sich um und entdeckte den Vorsitzenden der Westlichen Königreiche.

Eine dunkle, raue Stimme die sich anhörte als würde man Steine aneinander reiben ertönte im Saal „Willkommen Aron... Folge mir uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit" und ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich der Mann um und verschwand im dunklen und Aron folgte dem Licht der Fackel. Nachdem Aron mehrere Gänge und Treppenhäuser durchstreift hatte blieb Magra, der Mann mit der Fackel, stehen und flüsterte etwas vor sich hin und die Drachenstatue die vor ihnen war bewegte sich leise zur Seite und Aron trat ein. Aron befand sich bei einem Balkon von wo rechts eine Treppe nach unten führte. Als Aron nach unten sah entdeckte er mehrere Leute die wie er in ihren dunklen schwarzen Umhängen umher gingen oder miteinander sprachen. „Hier die musst du tragen" un bekam er eine Maske von Mara in die Hand gedrückt welche er aufsetzte. Als Aron sich dann zu den anderen gesellte erkannte er an einer der Stimmen einen alten bekannten und ging in dessen Richtung. Er erreichte eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten die aufgeregt miteinander quatschten. Aron bemerkte als er sich näherte dass er einem magischen Schutzschild näherte. Aron schoss die Augen rief die Kraft des Sehers in sich und verband sie mit seinen Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete sah er eine dünne blaue Wand die wie eine Blase um die Gruppe war. Als er seinen blick im Raum schweifen lies konnte er sagen wie stark die Magie der einzelnen Personen war da er ihr Aura sehen konnte die wie ein weißen Glühen von ihnen strahlte. Mit einem weiteren Spruch öffnete er die Schutzblase und trat zur Gruppe hin die irgendwas zu verbergen hatten sonst hätten sie nicht diese Blase erschaffen. Leise näherte er sich der Gruppe und lauschte dem Gespräch nach: „Die haben's doch nicht mehr alle!" schrie der kleinste aus der Gruppe und Aron war sich fast sicher dass es der Berater von Zwergen König Margaun war, „so spät! Da sitzt man in der Taverne und man trinkt! Der Tag ist zum arbeiten nicht der Abend."„Ist ja gut aber anscheinend ist es ein Notfall und die Zukunft des Ordens hängt davon ab" antwortete eine größere Gestalt dessen Haare aus der Kapuze fielen. „Ta... Mir doch egal ich will trinken im Namen Turins!" rief der Zwerg und schwang ärgerlich mit den Armen hin und her. „Diese Zwerge" murmelte der vierte der Gruppe und schüttelte seinen Kopf „Elf sei ruhig! Dich hat keiner geläutet!" und als es zum Streit an schwoll griff der fünfte ein der sich zurückgehalten hatte und brachte beide zum schweigen „seit ruhig Jemand ist durch die Blase gekommen" und nickte zu Aron hin der sich dann zu ihnen bewegt und alle vielen ins schweigen und sogar der Zwerg schien ruhig zu bleiben und nicht mehr hin und her zu springen. „Guten Abend die Herrschaften" begrüßte Aron sie. „Wenn das nicht Aron..." "sei still!" kam ihm der Elf dem Zwerg dazwischen und schaute unruhig zu den anderen Gruppen hin. „Nun ja" fuhr dann der Mann fort wer den Streit zu einem jähen Ende brachte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht euch hier zu finden... Alter Meister..." sagte Aron und gab seinem Meister die Hand. „Zwerg für dich." flüsterte Aron und ließ dem Zwerg ein Krug Bier in der Hand erscheinen und der Zwerg nahm dann eilig einen Schluck und ließ dann den Rest im Mantel verschwinden „Danke Alter, der Rest ist zum wach halten beim Gelaber" und der Zwerg nahm dennoch einen zweiten Schluck und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Was läuft den nun?" wandte sich Aron dann seinen alten Meister zu der ihm in einigen Sätzen schilderte was vorgefallen war...

**Kapitel 7 Der zweite Angriff**

Falcon saß neben dem Feldbett wo Khorak hingelegt wurde um seine Wunden zu heilen. Falcon konnte nicht anders und musste nochmals daran denken was Elendor zu den Wunden von Khorak gesagt hatte: Das hätte jeden getötet! Mehr als drei gebrochene Rippen und mehrere Schnittwunden aus denen fast das ganze Blut hinaus gelaufen war. Dennoch konnte Elendor mithilfe seiner Magie die Wunden heilen und nun musste er warten dass es Khorak besser gehen würde und aus seiner Ohnmacht erwachen würde. Sie hatten alles wieder geheilt... Die Rippen waren magisch wieder zusammen geführt, beschädigte Organe repariert und alle Schnittwunden verheilt und wenn Khorak erwachen würde müsste er wieder alle seine Fähigkeiten einsetzen... Dennoch musste Khorak das verlorene Blut wiederherstellen.

Am liebsten wäre Falcon nun unten bei den Kriegern die nun durch die ganze Stadt fallen aufstellten wenn die Orks hinein kämen. Denn diese haben sich zurückgezogen und schienen auf etwas zu warten. Falcon spürte aber eine dunkle Macht in der Gegend und hoffte dass es nur eine Illusion sei dennoch machte es ihn nervös denn nach den Befürchtungen könnten die Orks einen Schamanen haben und wenn das der fall ist dann werden die magischen Rüstungen nutzlos und die Orks würden zu den Toren gelangen oder sie würden ihre Kriegsmaschinen einsetzen. Als Falcon so vor sich hin grübelte kam Khorak langsam zu sich. Eröffnete zuerst ein Auge schaute um sich dann verschloss er es wieder und öffnete das andere Auge und als er dann Falcon sah fragte er ihn: "Bin wohl nicht im Himmel oder? Sonst wär's ein schöner Engel neben mir und nicht ein Bube der aussieht als werde er Philosoph..." Falcon schaute sich sofort um und als er bemerkte dass Khorak ihn mit einem Auge beobachte, konnte Falcon sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Tja sei froh dass kein Teufel neben dir säße" „Du bist ja fast dasselbe" antwortete Khorak und bekam nur ein leises Lachen über die Lippen. „Sag mal was ist passiert?" fragte Falcon, Khorak der seinen Körper analysierte um zu sehen wo die Rippe geblieben ist die aus seinem Bauch ragte als er in Ohnmacht fiel.

„Keine Ahnung irgendwie fühlte ich mich... Unbesiegbar... Als sei ich jemand anders und obwohl ich spürte wie man mir Wunden verpasste spürte ich keinen Schmerz...

Nur eine Kraft die mich weiter stärkte..." antworte Khorak leise und wusste selbst nicht richtig wie er das beschreiben sollte was er empfunden hatte. „Tja ich kann dir nur sagen dass du alleine gut 60 Orks erschlagen hast... Und dass die andern fast nichts zu tun hatten" und Falcon lachte. „Aber ich müsste doch tot sein oder nicht? Überall war Feuer und eine Masse von Orks kam auf mich zugestürmt..."

„Tja das haste mir zu verdanken... Hab den Orks die Hölle für einen Moment gezeigt. Ich liebe heißes öl gefolgt von einem Feuerpfeil" und Falcon lachte als er daran dachte wie die Orks unter seiner Attacke zu Asche zerfielen. „Ich frage mich wenn's du nicht ein Psychopath bist..." bemerkte Khorak der sich vorstellen konnte was in Falcon's Kopf los war und das böse Lächeln bemerkte.

Elendor koordinierte die Verteidiger die hastig hin und herliefen, als er dann sah wie Falcon mit Khorak diskutierte ging er zu ihnen und als sie bemerkten dass Elendor sich näherte grüssten sie ihn.

„Na wie geht's den unserem Verwundeten?" fragte Elendor Khorak. „Super wie frisch geboren aber dieser Verband juckt und ich will meine Axt! Will doch helfen!" „Tja da musst du dich gedulden hast zu viel Blut verloren" antwortete Elendor mit einem autoritären Blick. Grummelnd legte Khorak sich wieder hin und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. „In 2 Tagen kannst du wieder aufstehen dann hast du dein Blut wieder regeneriert." dann wandte sich Elendor ab und rief mit einer kleiner Handbewegung Falcon zu sich. „Ja Meister?" „Falcon ich möchte dass du Drake aufsuchst und ihm bescheid gibst alle Leute die in den Bäumen durch den geheimen Tunnel zu führen und sie in einem Dorf zu geleiten... Wir werden ihn dann dort treffen..." doch Elendor wie Falcon wussten dass die Situation aussichtslos war und nur durch ein Wunder zu ihrem Vorteil wenden konnte „Ja Meister" antwortete Falcon und verbeugte sich und verschwand hinter der nächste Ecke und brach in Tränen aus.

Elendor wandte sich nun wieder seinen Kriegern zu und gab ihnen letzte Anweisungen dann begab er sich zum Stillenörtchen.

Es vergangen noch einige Tage und die Verteidiger warteten auf den Ansturm. Der Himmel über ihnen hatte sich Schwarz gefärbt und böses hing in der Luft. Dann erklangen die Hörner und die Erde erbebte und Elendor spürte wie selbst der Baum erzitterte. Wie eine Welle stürmten die Orks an, wie von blinder Wut erfasst schrieen sie und spuckten weißen Schleim um sich. Nichts vermochte sie aufhalten: weder bei den Pfeilen noch bei dem kochendem Öl machten sie halt. Zu Tausenden stürmten sie die Leitern hoch und wieder waren sie bei den Toren. Erbittert schlug Elendor einen Feind nach dem anderen ins Jenseits und er spürte dass etwas Besitz von den Orks genommen hat. Ihre Waffen durchschlugen die Rüstungen der Phönix Krieger und hinterließen tiefe Wunden ihre blicke waren feurig und ohne Gnade. Elendor kannte nur zu gut diesen Zauberspruch der Schamanen. Es machte die Orks rasend und ließ sie keinen Schmerz mehr fühlen. Immer wieder schlitze Elendor Orkleiber auf und verbrannte weitere mit seinen Feuerbällen die er gezielt einsetzte um so viele wie möglich zu erwischen. Doch Elendor musste immer wieder zurückweichen und musste ansehen wie immer weitere seiner Kameraden fielen. Dann ertönte das Signal welches erhoffte nicht zu hören... Das andere Tor war gefallen... Laut fluchend schlugen sich die Krieger einen weg zurück zum Tor und eilten hinein und als das Tor geschlossen war fielen die meisten erschöpft zu Boden.

„Herr! Das Tor ist gefallen die Krieger haben sich hinter die ersten Barrikaden verschanzt!" rief ein Bogenschütze und rann zu Elendor. „Verdammt! Die Hälfte von euch geht rüber" wandte sich Elendor zu seinen Phönix Kriegern und die ersten erhoben sich und folgten dem Bogenschützen durch die Strassen dann erzitterte das Tor und Staub fiel herunter voller Furcht rann Elendor auf die Zinnen wo die Bogenschützen ihre Pfeile wie Regen auf die Orks hinab prasseln ließen doch sie schienen keine Wirkung zuhaben denn sie verschwanden einfach in der grünen Masse doch Elendor entdeckte den Schuldigen für das Beben: ein Riese! Er erhob sich in der Orkarmee und warf riesige Felsbrocken auf die Tür. Elendor verschloss seine Augen und flüsterte Verstärkungs-Zauber auf die Tür, doch dann wurde er zurückgeworfen und fiel auf den Boden und er spürte ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Brust und als er mit seiner Hand zum Mund fuhr bemerkte er dass er aus seinem Mund blutete. Wütend stand Elendor auf, der Schamane, war nun sein Rivale. Leise stimmte er seine Stimme zu einem Singsang und beschwor Feuer, Wind und Erde zu seiner Hilfe um den Rivalen auszuschalten und die Erde erbebte, Blitze zuckten über den Himmel und der Boden um die Festung erglühte. Die Soldaten auf den Zinnen wichen von Elendor dessen Augen nun Blau leuchteten.

Aron erwachte mitten in der Nacht. Er war in Schweiß gebadet und sah noch immer das Gesicht des Großmeisters vor sich als plötzlich seine Schulter brannte: dunkle Macht war am werke. Er stand auf und weckte den Zwerg der sich nicht davon ablassen wollte Aron zu begleiten auf seine Mission. „Verdammter Oberirdischer! Es ist mitten in der Nacht und weckst mich?" fluchte der Zwerg „Wenn dich das stört kannst du ja hier bleiben" parierte Aron und schüttete ein Glas kaltes Wasser über den armen Zwerg der nun nur noch mehr herum fluchend aufsprang. Doch dann hielt auch der Zwerg inne. Obwohl die Zwerge nichts mit Magie am Hut haben spürte auch er die dunkle Magie. „Das ist nicht gut" grummelte der Zwerg und legte seine Hand auf den Boden. Wie alle Zwerge war auch er mit der Erde verbunden, nach den Legenden waren die Zwerge aus Stein erschaffen worden und hatten noch immer Beziehung mit ihr. „Ich höre die Erde sich erheben... Der Grund ist kaum 15 Kilometer von hier Weg wenn wir los reiten sind wir noch Morgenfrüh da." „Dann los!" „Und deine Mission?" „Kann warten wir haben eh die Spur verloren und unser erstes Gebot unseres Ordens ist es die Menschen von übel zu schützen also los!" und Aron ritt los. „Pa! Zu schützen... Eher tötest du Unschuldige als Menschen zu helfen, Aron, doch warte nach der Prophezeiung wirst du das Ende des Schattenordens sein..." und nun stieg auch er auf sein Pony und ritt hinter Aron her.

Die Erde erbebte und über den Angreifer erstand ein schwarzer Wirbel und rote und blaue Blitze zerschnitten den Himmel um sich auf den verfeindeten Magier auszutoben. Die Erde bekam Risse und tausende von Orks fielen hinein und wurden von der Dunkelheit verschluckt. Elendor war es nicht zugeschrieben solche Energie zu benutzen er war Krieger und nicht Magier obwohl er es erlernt hatte sie zu Manipulieren und die Magie nagte an ihm und schwächte ihn schnell und der feindliche Schamane benutzte all sein können um Elendor zu zerstören.

„Gib auf Mensch, du bist nicht stark genug um dich mir zu widersetzen!" ertönte eine piepsige Stimme in seinem Kopf. Doch Elendor biss sich auf die Lippe und mit letzter Kraft schleuderte Elendor einen blauen Blitz auf den Schamanen der sich im Heerlager aufhielt und unter lautem kreischen verbrannte. Elendor wurde es schwarz vor den Augen und viel in Ohnmacht...

Drake brachte die Leute durch den Tunnel den der Baum ihnen gnädiger weise sich in seinen Wurzeln bauen ließ. Als plötzlich der Tunnel erzitterte und viele erschreckten auf den Boden fielen. Drake wusste dass ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit bliebe und dass sie sich beeilen mussten. „Kommt schon wir haben es fast geschafft" und Drake scheuchte die Leute vorwärts."

Die Erde bebte weiter als urplötzlich still wurde. „Was mag wohl passiert sein" fragte eine Frau uns schaute misstrauisch auf die Decke des Tunnels als läge dort die Antwort. „Würde sagen dass die Stadt gefallen sei" rief ein Mann und lachte lauthals einige Frauen kreischten auf da sie ihre für verloren hielten. Doch ein andere griff ein „Ach sei ruhig dein Alkohol Konsum hat deine Sinne getrübt und nun lasst uns weiter gehen!" trotzdem waren viele besorgt und gingen nur widerwillig mit.

Doch nach einigen Minuten eröffnete sich ein Saal vor ihnen mit einem Tor, Drake wurde vorbeigelassen damit er die Tür öffnete. Als er das Tor erreichte bemerkte er sofort dass das Tor verriegelt war und nur durch das auflösen des Rätsels geöffnet werden konnte. „Welch Lebewesen lebt im Dunklen nur durch eine Flüssigkeit überleben?" las Drake laut vor und alle verstummten um zu überlegen. „Orks!" rief eine Frau doch das Tor blieb verschlossen..." „Ein Vampir?" schlug ein man vor und viele folgten: Fische, Trolle, Oger und weitere" doch nichts stimmte. Und die ersten Leute glaubten für immer hier verloren zu sein und fingen an zu Panik zu verteilen und bald waren alle davon überzeugt dass sie sterben werden doch Drake ließ sich nicht umstimmen und grübelte weiter. „Zwerge! Bier! Das ist die Antwort!" und tatsächlich das Tor öffnete sich und vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine Ebene und im fernen sahen sie das rettende Dorf voller Freude sprangen die Leute aus dem Tor um die frische Luft einzuatmen.

Khorak sah wie Elendor bewusstlos neben ihm auf ein Feldbett gelegt wurde und ehe der Soldat verschwinden konnte hielt er diesen fest am Arm „Wie siehst aus? Wo sind die Orks?" der Soldat schüttelte entmutigt den Kopf „Obwohl ihr Schamane tot ist, kämpften sie weiter. Sie haben beide Tore erobert und in die Stadt vorgerückt. Sie binden sich 4 Strassen von hier entfernt und wir werden sie nicht mehr lange zurückhalten können..." Khorak erhob sich „Geh meine Rüstung suchen und meine Äxte es werden noch paar Orks sterben müssen bevor die Stadt ihnen gehört.

Als Khorak seine Rüstung an hatte folgte er dem Soldaten und sie kamen an eine Barrikade wo die Verteidiger die Ork mithilfe ihrer Pfeile zurückhielten. „ACHTUNG! SIE KOMMEN!" die ersten Soldaten wollten wegrennen doch als Khorak in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung lief zu den Phönix Rittern blieben sie stehen und fassten neuen Mut. Wie eine Welle schlugen die Orks auf die Verteidiger die sich bissig um jeden Meter nach vorne kämpften. „KEINE GNADE!" schrie Khorak und schlug ein weiterer Ork den Bauch auf. „Haha nimm das du Schwein! Und du hässliches Miststück friss mein Eisen!" und schlug einem der Bestien seine Axt in die Schnauze.

Er kämpfte gnadenlos und die Orks schrieen unter seinen Äxten die er unaufhaltsam auf sie hinab drosch. Das dunkle Blut der Orks spritzte umher und mit einem grausamen Lachen schlug Khorak einem unglücklichem Ork den Kopf ab und als das Blut in sein Gesicht spritzte kam wieder dieses Gefühl... Das Gefühl der Macht der Stärke... Dann also Die Orks die glühenden Augen ihres Gegner sahen versuchten sie zu Fliehen doch ohne Vorwarnung kamen plötzlich die Phönixkrieger wieder und Schlugen die Orks nieder erst als keine Orks mehr in Reichweite waren senkten die Krieger ihre Schwerter und Bögen und zogen sich hinter die Barrikaden zurück. Khorak stand in der Mitte von Leichen das Blut tropfte von seiner Axt auf den Boden das Feuer in seinen Augen erlosch langsam. Als seine Augen die normale Farbe wieder gefunden hatten sackte er auf den Boden.

„Die Positionen für die Nacht waren bestimmt die Orks hatten beide Tore erobert und drangen in die Stadt vor und überwanden die ersten Barrikaden wir konnten sie jedoch bei unseren dritten Barrikadenmauern aufhalten." Berichtete Erman Elendors Waffenmeister. Er hatte eine Schnittwunde von seiner Stirn bis zur seiner Wange über das Auge und ein Heiler saß neben ihm und nähte die Wunde zu „ Wir wissen nicht wie lange wir sie noch aufhalten können, geschweige vertreiben." Fügte er noch hinzu. Elendor war wieder zu sich gekommen und saß nun mit seinen Beratern zusammen, nur Falcon war nicht dabei er und seine Männer wurden auf einer der Mauern von einer Überzahl von Orks überrannt. Elendor saß mit großer Anstrengung auf seinem Bett und der Schweiß kullert von seiner Stirn hinab. Als er den Kopf hob und durch die Reihen seiner entmutigten Berater schaute wusste er dass die Schlacht schon verloren war. Voller Demütigung senkte er den Kopf und eine Träne wanderte von seinem Auge hinab bis zur Wange wo sie sich nur mühsam weiter kam dann als sie die Erhebung der Wange überwunden hatte kam sie zum Kinn wo sie hängen blieb und kleine, süße Kristalle bildete. Elendor hob den Kopf und seine Berater standen wartend auf den neuen Befehl. Die Träne flog in die Luft wo sie sich in viele kleinere Kristalle auflöste. „Nehmt alle Soldaten und verwundete verlasst die Festung Nehmt alles mit was ihr für eine neue Heimat braucht." Gab Elendor von sich „Aber" „Nein schweigt!" donnerte Elendor als Waldmar ihn umstimmen wollte „Ich brauche 2 Tage dann geht ihr! Und nun lasst mich alleine." Erman und Waldmar verließen das Zelt und Elendor sackte zusammen und fiel in sein Bett er hatte das Gefühl etwas würde sein Herzzerreißen und fasste sich an die Brust.

Immer wieder griffen die Orks an und Khorak war vollkommen erschöpft und ruhte sich aus nachdem Waldmar es ihm eindringlich befohlen hatte. Er hatte bemerkt wie nach dem Treffen der Berater mir Elendor die Moral der Männer nachließ und Khorak kämpfte mit sich ob er bleiben sollte um Elendor zu unterstützen oder mit den Andern weggehen sollte um seine Leute aus seinem Dorf zu helfen. Dann fiel er in einen Tiefen Schlaf.

„Khorak..." flüsterte eine Stimme wie von weither „Khorak..." die Stimme wurde eindringlicher und sie Hallte in seinem kopf wieder. Sie wirkte bösartig und verlockend. „Kämpfe... Räche dich... Vernichte diese Brut und zeige Elendor diesem Hochstapler wer der bessere Kämpfer ist..." verlockte ihn die Stimme und Khorak sah wie er die Orks niederschlug und sich daran erfreute, wie die Orks vor ihm wichen. „Nein" schrie Khorak „Ich..., was willst du!" ruckartig veränderte sich die Illusion und Khorak glaubte dass seine Kraft ihn verlasse. Er spürte sich schwach aushelaugt. „Ich gebe dir Kraft dich unbesiegbar macht... Keine Wunden werden dich töten! Du wirst unsterblich sein! Du willst es doch auch oder?" fragte die Stimme heimtückisch „Ja..." „Dann KÄMPFE! Und als Gegenleistung gibst du mir was... Doch noch nicht jetzt bis die Zeit kommt werde ich dich unterstützen!" schrie die Stimme aufgeregt er hatte sein Ziel gefunden und vor Khoraks Augen erschienen rote, feurige Augen und ein lächeln das Jedem eine Gänsehaut bringen würde. „Doch Niemals verrate einen Freund!" schrie Khorak und das Gesicht verschwand noch immer lächelnd.

Schweiß überströmt erwachte Khorak und verließ das Zelt. Es war schon hell, Khorak tauchte seinen Kopf in ein mit Wasser gefülltes Fass und als er das kühle Wasser spürte zog er ruckartig einen Kopf nach hinten so dass das Wasser in einem Bogen herum spritzte sein nasses Haar klatschte auf seinen Rücken. Nun hatte er seine Wahl getroffen. Er ging zurück in sein Zelt nahm seine Sachen und befehlte den Soldaten die Position zu verlassen.

Elendor stand auf einem Vorsprung und beobachte die Soldaten die in dem Geheimen Tunnel verschwanden mit ihrem Hab und Gut. Es schmerzte Elendor sehr und obwohl er sich erholt hatte spürte er eine unendliche Müdigkeit in sich wie das Gefühl versagt zu haben. Er konnte nicht in die Augen seiner Leute sehen. Erst als seine Berater mit den letzten Soldaten vorbei gingen erhallte plötzlich en Lied das jedem das Herz zerrissen würde und Elendor brach in tränen aus als das Lied in den Häusern und im Tunnel hallte:

Take this love

Take this life

Take this blood and never die

Take our goodbye

You have shown us the river of life

You have saved our lifes

But now it is time to leave

So take this song and be brave

Take this love

Take this life

Take this blood end never die

More or less take our goodbye

(The last Goodbye Black Label Society)

**Kapitel 8 Der letzte Kampf um die Heimatburg.**

Elendor schaute auf und Ehrenvoll stand er vor dem Eingang zum Tunnel und drückte sich am Schwert ab. Er wartete und rief sich selbst Mut zu. Dann erschienen die Orks vor ihm. Sie strömten zu tausenden zwischen den Häusern und blieben 20 Metern vor Elendor stehen. Elendor spürte wie der Hass in ihm schrie nach Rache für seine gefallenen Leute doch er blieb kaltblütig stehen und wartete dass die Orks angriffen. Er wird seinen Leuten den Rücken freihalten und mit seiner Festung untergehen. Dann kam der Rivale... Eine gigantische Bestie von Fast 3 Metern aus puren Muskeln Seine Hauer waren armlang und reiche Verzierungen zeugten von seinem hohen Rang. Er war komplett in einer dicken, fettigen Rüstung gehüllt das keinen freien Platz aufwies. Der Ork brüllte aus voller Lunge Elendor an und warf eine Kette mit Schädeln vor Elendors Beine. „Mein Name ist Orfu'ktal und du wird enden wie diesee hier."

Dann ging der Kampf los. Brüllend sprang Orfu'ktal nach vorne und schlug mit aller kraft mit seiner übergroßen Axt auf Elendor. Elendor sprang nach vorne doch ein Fuß aus metal kam ihm entgegen und Elendor spürte wie es in seiner Brust knackte. Elendor flog nach hinten und landete in dem Staub. Mühsam erhob er sich und schrat ohne zu zögern nach vorne, wieder erhob Orfu'ktal die Axt doch dieses Mal wich Elendor nicht aus und blockte den Schlag. Qualm und Staub erhob sich und Elendor verschwand unter der Axt. Elendor hörte wie die Orks siegessicher Grölten. Als er bemerkte wie der Staub um sich verschwand und die ersten erstaunten Gesichter erkannte sprang er nach vorne und mit einem großen Bogen schlug er Orfu'ktal die Kehle auf. Als Elendor den Boden wieder unter sich spürte überkam ihn eine Welle der Erleichterung und des Unglauben. Doch diesen Moment konnte er nicht lange genießen denn die Orks stürmten nach vorne um ihren Anführer zu rächen. Elendor erhob sich und schlug in die anstürmende Welle aus grünen Leibern. Die erste Reihe der Bestien flog mit aufgeschlitzten Bäuchen zur Seite und ihre Eingeweide verteilten sich auf dem Boden. Blitzschnell warf er sein Schwert zur Seite um seine zweite Klinge zu nehmen und mit einer kraftvollen Drehung vergrub er die Schwerter in die nächste Orkgruppe. Ohne zu zögern blieb er vor dem Tor stehen und schlug Welle um Welle dieser Bestien zurück und die Leiber der Toten häuften sich unter seinen Füssen doch nur mit Mühe konnte er halt auf den Leibern finden. Die Erschöpfung machte sich in ihm breit und seine Schläge wurden langsamer und kraftloser dennoch gab er nicht nach und die Orks fielen unter seinen Schlägen als plötzlich kein Ork mehr nach vorne kam. Sie schauten sich an und wichen vor ihm und die Angst stand ihnen im Gesicht geschrieben. Elendor spürte wie der Schweiß unter seiner Rüstung hinab lief. Als er sich umsah bemerkte er dass er auf einem Riesenhaufen von Toten thronte und das Tor was er beschützte von Leichen verschlossen war. Ermüdet drehte er seine Schwerter um und stach sie hinter sich und Lehnte sich dagegen um sich zu erholen. Als die Orks das sahen erfassten sie neuen Mut und stürmten nach vorne. Elendor sah wie sie kamen und immer näher und näher doch er hatte keine Kraft mehr um sich zu erheben. Als die Orks nun den Haufen erklommen hatte und die ersten zufrieden grunzten, sprang eine Person von einem Haus hinab und schlug die Angreifer nach hinten. Dann drehte sie sich und Elendor erkannte Khorak, dieser lächelte und sprang nach unten zu den Bestien und schlug den Orks die Elendor am nächsten waren die Köpfe ab und die Orks wurden wieder unter spritzendem Blut zurück getrieben. Khorak hatte nicht soviel Kondition wie Elendor und schon nach einigen Stunden erschlafften seine Arme und die grüne Welle wollte nicht aufhören auf die beiden nieder zu gehen. Elendor der nun an Khoraks Seite stand und laut schnaubend Feuerbälle auf die Angreifer warf welche darunter mit einem lauten Gequieke zu Asche fielen, verließen wieder die Kräfte. „Na ich glaube das war's dann!" lachte Elendor und schlug ein weiterer Ork den Schädel auf. „ich bin nun bei 65 Orks ich glaube das wird meinem Gott genug sein um mich in seinen Hallen zu nehmen!" antwortete Khorak und zog seine Axt aus einem toten Ork wo nun die Eingeweide heraus Quollen. „Tja ich bin bei 125" lächelte Elendor zuckersüß und Khorak brüllte auf und schlug zwei Orks nieder in dem er seine Äxte auf ihre Schultern schlug, wo sie sich tief hinein bohrten. „Na dann noch nicht! Hab noch Arbeit!" schrie Khorak und stürmte mit neuem Mut den aufsteigen Ork entgegen und stieß sie von den Haufen von Leibern die regungslos unter ihren Füssen zertreten wurden. Elendor beschwor eine neue Feuerkugel und warf sie nach vorne und sie traf einen Ork mitten auf die Brust doch plötzlich brannte die ganze Horde und sie schrieen Ohrenbetäubend und fassten sich an und versuchten sich bodenwenzelnt das Feuer an ihnen zu löschen doch am Ende lagen sie alle verkohlt auf dem Boden und nur noch an ihren verzerrten Gesichter bemerkte man welche Schmerzen sie erfahren haben. „Poooei..." blieb Elendor unglaubwürdig da stehen und schaute seine Hände an „Hab ich das gemacht?" fragte Elendor Khorak der da stand und fragwürdig zurückblickte. Doch grade als Khorak etwas erwidern wollte kam Jemand vom Tor heran getreten.

Er war in einem langen schwarzen Umhang gekleidet und die dunkel rote Innenseite wirkte wie flüssiges Blut. „Aron Abgesandter des Schatten Ordens und Berater des Königs von Erlanden, dies ist eine nicht erlaubte Burg im Lande und dunkle Magie wurde benutzt. Was sagen sie zu eurer Verteidigung im Name Dermuls?" kamen die knappen Worte unter der Kapuze hervor. „Hallo? Wir wurden angegriffen und um uns liegen mehr als tausend Orks und sie interessiert nur das Gesetz?" stockte es aus Khoraks Mund und konnte es einfach nicht fassen dass dieser Niemand eine Armee in einem Atemzug ausgeschaltet hatte und sich keine frage stellte was zwei Leute alleine in einer Burg auf 200 toten Orks machen. „Ja" antwortete Aron eiskalt. Elendor wandte sich Aron zu und erzählte mit einem bestimmten Ton was passiert war, vom Schamanen bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als Aron erschien und warum die Burg gebaut und versteckt war.

Aron lauschte gespannt zu, denn er hatte nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt. Natürlich wollte er wissen was passiert war und wie diese verrückten Käuze es geschafft haben die Orks zurück zu halten. Als er nun die Geschichte sich angehört hatte erhob er sich und wandte sich ab „Wandert bis zur Hauptstadt... Da seid ihr in Sicherheit, denn die Gebiete an den Grenzen sind nicht mehr sicher. Ich habe euer Volk aus dem Dorf aus zur Hauptstadt geschickt. Folgt ihnen. Eisenhand!" und sein Kumpan kam herbei geeilt. Elendor verbeugte sich vor dem Zwerg doch dieser, Khorak, hatte wohl noch nie ein Zwerg gesehen und Aron bemerkte wie Khorak unglaubwürdig auf den Zwerg sah und sich dann neben ihn stellte um zu sehen wie groß der Zwerg war und ging in die Knie um so zu sehen wie der Zwerg der dann Khorak umwarf und unter lautem geknurre zu Aron eilte. „Fülle ein Formular aus das ihnen sicheres geleit verspricht und einlass in die Stadt gibt" befahl Aron und Eisenhand nahm ein Pergament heraus und kritzelte etwas auf. „Was ist den passiert dass die Orks und andere Bestien hier in so großer Anzahl eindringen konnten?" fragte Elendor doch Aron drückte Elendor das Pergament in die Hand und verließ die Beiden ihrem Schicksal.

Drake führte die Karawane weiter durch den Wald. Seit der Begegnung mit diesem Aron hörte er nicht auf an Elendor und Khorak zu denken er konnte es nicht fassen dass beide ihr Leben geopfert hatten um ihnen die Chance zu geben zu fliehen. Sogar die Soldaten hatte Elendor weg geschickt um nicht noch mehr Männer zu verlieren und nun Opfert er sein Leben für sie. Drake musste wieder seine Gefühle unterdrücken damit die Bewohner die ihm folgten nicht den Mut in dieser Auslichtlosen Situation verlieren. Sie hatten nur wenig Proviant und fast kein Wasser und der Weg war noch lang und gefährlich. Er hoffte dass sie glück haben und im nächsten Dorf etwas Proviant einkaufen konnten doch das würde noch dauern...

**Kapitel 9 Der Abschied der Heimat.**

Elendor stand nun da. Sein Traum zerstört die Heimat die erreichtet hatte war nun nicht mehr versteckt und alles lag in Schutt und Asche. Hunderte von seinen Lanzleuten sind gestorben für ihre Heimat und nun? Er soll nun gehen? Das was er verteidigt hatte wofür seine Männer gestorben sind zurücklassen? Elendor fiel auf den Boden und tränen kullerten auf den Boden. Er hatte versagt was er sich geschworen hatte. Er hatte versagt.

Khorak sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Elendor auf den Boden fiel und noch nie hatte Khorak einen so gebrochenen Mann gesehen, sein Freund, Elendor, war zerstört ohne Hoffnung ohne Lebenswillen. Khorak ging zu ihm und obwohl er auf Elendor einsprach machte Elendor keine Anstalten irgendetwas von dem zu verstehen was Khorak ihm sagte.

Nach einiger Zeit gab Khorak auf und suchte in den Ruinen nach Proviant und fand noch zwei Pferde welche er dann zu Elendor führte der noch immer auf dem Haufen von toten Orks saß und wie versteinert auf dem Boden verharrte. Khorak nahm ohne weitere Worte Elendor unter die Arme und mit letzter Kraft zog er ihn auf das Pferd wo Elendor leer vor sich hin schaute und leblos im Sattel saß. Dann stieg auch Khorak auf das Pferd nahm die Zügel von Elendor's Pferd und ritt los. Ab und zu schaute er nach hinten um sicher zugehen dass Elendor noch im Sattel saß.

Alles um ihn schien verzerrt zu sein ohne Leben in Zeitlupentempo. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen und wollte es auch nicht er wollte nicht gehen er wollte sterben.

Er hatte seine Leute betrogen, hintergangen und nun spürte er den Drang zu sterben nichts wollte ihn noch an diese Welt zurück halten er wollte hinauf zu seinen Leuten die er verloren hatte um sie um Verzeihung zu bitten dass er für das was sie gekämpft hatten im stich ließ. Er bekam nicht mit dass Khorak ihn auf ein Pferd setzte und mit ihm weg ritt.

**Kapitel 10 Das Fieber**

Er reagierte nicht auf die Kälte vom Regen und die Hitze auf seiner Stirn die jeden Menschen vor Schmerz in Ohnmacht fallen ließen und bemerkte nicht wie sich Khorak mit unglücklicher Miene sich um ihn kümmerte. Als er plötzlich ein weißes Licht sah. „Verzeiht mir meine Brüder..." und er streckte seinen Arm aus als plötzlich alles um ihn schwarz wurde.

Seit Tagen ritten sie schon durch Wind und Regen über Berg und Tal so wie über Wald und Wiese und Khorak machte sich Sorgen um den zustand von Elendor noch immer war er Leblos und seine Stirn war feurig und Khorak stand da und wusste nicht wie er seinem Freund helfen konnte. Jeden Abend deckte er Elendor zu und legte ein nasses Tuch auf die Stirn doch schon nach einigen Minuten war das Tuch schon wieder warm.

Khorak hoffte dass sie bald ein Dorf antreffen würden sonst sei es für sein Freund geschehen.

Noch zwei weitere Tagen musste Khorak reiten bis er mit Elendor ein Dorf erreichte und schon von weitem erkannte er die Gruppe von Soldaten und Bauern aus Elendor's Stadt und neue Hoffnung erwärmte Khorak und er ritt schneller mit Elendor zu dem Dorf hin. „Halte aus" schrie Khorak gegen den Wind als er Elendor flüstern hörte. „Wir sind fast da" sagte Khorak als er bemerkte dass Elendor's Körper erschlaffte.

Als er die ersten Wachen erkannte bemerkte er dass es sich um die Soldaten Eranald handelte die nun aufgeregt hinter Khorak's Pferd rannten und laut jubelten um ihren Anführer zu begrüßen unter dem Glauben dass er Unbeschädigt und wohlauf ist. Als Khorak nun in der Mitte des Dorfes war kam ihm Drake mit glücklichem Gesicht entgegen gerannt. „Schnell Drake! Elendor braucht Hilfe." Erst dann verfinsterte sich die Miene als er seinem Meister sah. Elendor hing schlaff und wie Leblos hinter Khorak und machte keinen Anstalten sich zu erheben und sie zu begrüßen. Als die ersten Soldaten erschienen blieben sie wie geschockt stehen als sie ihren Anführer sahen doch Drake rief sie wieder zurück: „Los ihr faulen Säcke nehmt ihn runter und bringt ihn in die Scheune. „Nein!" donnerte eine Stimme und ein Mann von mittlerem Alter kam aus einer Tür getreten „Bringt ihn hierhin und wies die Soldaten in das Haus wo sie Elendor auf den Tisch legten. Als Drake das fragende Gesicht Khorak's sah sagte er rasch dass es sich um den Bürgermeister handle.

In wenigen Sekunden war das ganze Dorf in Aufruhr und überall vor den Fenstern drängten sich Soldaten, Bauern und andere Menschen um entweder mit besorgten Gesichtern zu sehen wie es ihrem Anführer geht oder sich fragten um wen es sich handle.

„Schnell sucht den Dorfheiler, Furgas, er hatte schon schlimmere Fälle gehabt." Beauftragte er einem Kind der nun aufgeregt hinaus lief und sich durch die Menge zwängte. Kurz darauf kam ein alter Mann mit einem kleinen Koffer und schwarzen Mantel hinein gesprungen „Na Leute was geht ab wo ist der Patient!" schrie der Alte und warf seinen Mantel mit einer leichten Bewegung in die Ecke. „das ist euer Heiler?" fragte Drake besorgt den Bürgermeister der ungläubig auf das Auftreten des Heilers blickte. „So und nun alle raus sonst geht hier nichts" sagte Furgas und stieß Khorak zur Seite der nicht darauf vorbereitet war, dass ein so alter Mann so viel Kraft besäße. Der Bürgermeister winkte die Anwesenden hinaus und nur Drake, Khorak und er blieben zurück mit dem alten Furgas. Dieser warf seinen langen weißen Bart über die Schulter und analysierte Elendor und ohne sich umzudrehen sagte er „Ich sagte alle!" und ein bedrohlicher Hinterton folgte dem Satz und Drake so wie Khorak wurden vom Bürgermeister hinaus gebeten und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Doch wenige Augenblicke darauf hörte man Furgas schreien „Wenn ich alle sage dann meine ich alle!" und dann flog der Bürgermeister in einem weiten Bogen vor die Tür. Alle konnten es nicht fassen und blickten weg als der Bürgermeister rot anlief und sich schämend erhob um sich neben die Tür seines Hauses zu hocken und zu warten.

Den ganzen Tag hatten sie gewartet als urplötzlich die Tür aufflog und Furgas raus kam doch seine Miene ließ nichts Glückliches ahnen. Khorak, Drake so wie der Bürgermeister gingen zu Furgas „Er will nicht mehr leben." Sagte Furgas knapp ohne in ihre Geschichte zu sehen „Wie er will nicht mehr leben was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Drake aufgebracht „Er hat aufgegeben zu leben. Seine Seele verlässt den Körper und das kann kein Heiler, Doktor oder Magier aufhalten. Für ihn gibt es keinen Sinn mehr zu leben. Ich habe all seine Wunden versorgt doch seine Seele kann ich nicht heilen." Entgegnete Furgas schroff. Drake zerrissen von Müdigkeit, Verzweiflung und Fassungslosigkeit konnte es nicht glauben. „Was hatte seinen Meister so in diese Verzweiflung gebracht?" Khorak der den entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck sah legte seinen Arm um Drake um ihn zu trösten doch Drake stand ruckartig auf und lief in das Haus. „Du kannst nicht so sterben! Nein! Lass uns nicht im Stich! Du Arschloch!" schrie Drake hoffnungslos und schlug auf Elendor ein der aber bei keinem der Schläge reagierte. „Du kannst uns das nicht antun..." Drake fiel erschöpft auf den Boden und ein Tränenschwall kam aus seinen Augen und er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Nein... Stirb nicht... Du bist die einzige Person... Die einzige Familie die ich noch habe weiche nicht von mir!" schluchzte Drake der sich nun beruhigt hatte.

Khorak stand in der Tür und schaute zu Drake der weinend auf dem Boden lag und das Blutige Gesicht Elendor's. Dann drehte er sich um und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Drake brauchte noch Zeit. Er rief einige Soldaten zu sich und befahl ihn das Haus zu beschützen und niemand, niemand hinein zu lassen. Doch auch ihre Gesichter zeugten von einer tiefen Traurigkeit. Nun wurde Khorak erst bewusst wie wichtig Elendor für sein Volk und seine Leute war doch er kannte auch den Charakter von Elendor und wusste dass Elendor dieses Versagen nicht ertragen konnte: den Verlust seiner Leute und seiner Stadt, seinen Traum und Drake wusste das auch doch er brauchte noch Zeit. Khorak ging zur Scheune wo weitere Einwohner der einsten Stadt waren und trauerten. Khorak legte sich auf das Stroh das in seinem Nacken leicht kratzte. „Elendor ich hoffe du weist was du tust." Murmelte er noch bevor er in einen unruhigen Schlaf entgegen trat wo er um Elendor trauerte und all die kurze Zeit wieder und wieder durch ging wo er mit Elendor lachte bis zum Moment wo er starb. Während er schlief rollten dicke tränen über sein Gesicht welche er bei Besinnung niemals gezeigt hätte.

Währenddessen schlief Drake neben seinem Meister und seine Tränen bildeten kleine Salzkristalle auf seinen Wangen. Er hatte die Hand ergriffen die von dem Bett hing und bemerkte nicht dass Elendor's Hand blau leuchtete.

**Kapitel 11 Die Taverne zum singenden Troll**

Morgens in aller Frühe kniete Drake vor dem Grab seines Meisters und Stiefvaters. Er hatte Elendor's Rüstung angezogen und blickte zu dem Hügel vor ihm aus frischer Erde. Die Sonne schimmerte im morgen Tau und Blätter rauschten leise an ihm vorbei und blieben dann an den Stiefeln seines Begleiters hängen. „Komm es wird Zeit wir müssen das Volk in Sicherheit bringen." Sagte Khorak und Drake erhob sich setzte den Helm auf und ging neben Khorak vorbei zu der Karawane die nun wollbepackt war mit Essen und Wasser für ihre Reise. Drake schwang sich auf sein Pferd und ritt zum Kopf der Schlange wo der Bürgermeister wartete. „Ich wollte mich verabschieden" sagte er und Drake reichte ihm die Hand doch der Bürgermeister nahm ihn in den Arm und klopfte ihm kräftig auf den Rücken. Drake erstauntes Gesicht brachte Khorak zu einem leisen Kichern. „Kommt wohl an und seit auf der Hut die Reise ist lang." Sagte der Bürgermeister bevor er Drake aus seiner Klammerung frei ließ. „Und sie, Achten sie auf Leute die bei ihnen bleiben" entgegnete Drake der zu den einigen Leuten sah die sich von ihren Freunden verabschiedeten da sie beschlossen haben im Dorf zu bleiben. „Das werde ich doch. Nun reitet los!" und der Bürgermeister wandte sich um und winkte ihnen noch zum Abschied doch dann setzte sich die Karawane in Bewegung und verschwand hinter den nächsten Berg.

Sie waren nun schon einige tage geritten als sie nun von Regen übergossen wurden. Der Boden war glitschig und immer wieder mussten Kutschen aus dem Schlamm gezogen werden und die Leute so wie Pferde waren müde. Als plötzlich zwei Reiter der Vortruppe ihnen entgegen ritten.

„Sir wir haben ein Dorf erreicht wir könnten die nächsten Tage dort verbringen bis der Regen gelegt hat." Berichtete einer der Soldaten. Khorak der seinen Kragen höher zog um sich besser vom Regen zu schützen blickte zu Drake. „Ja, bringen wir die Leute in das Dorf. Zeigt uns den Weg." Nickte Drake der Vorhut zu und trabten nun den Soldaten hinterher.

„Ja, ja" schrie der Mann lauthals in die Runde und sprang geschickt auf den Tisch unter dem Gelächter der Männer in der Taverne „Ich sah sie mit meinen eignen Augen! Und sie befahl mir die Schweine einen Kopf kürzer zu machen!" erhob er die Stimme und stellte sich zu seiner ganzen Größe auf um noch mehr Eindruck zu schinden. Als er sah dass Neue in die Taverne eintraten. „Da zog ich ohne lange zu warten mein Schwert und Kolben und zerschlug die Köpfe der Schweineschnauzen einem nach dem anderem wie Kürbisse! Und es fielen in dieser Nacht mehr als Hundert unter meinen Waffen!" protzte er und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

Drake und Khorak treten in die Taverne ein gefolgt von Erman und Falcon. Sofort bemerkten sie einen Groß gewachsenen Mann der eine Geschichte schmiss doch dies kümmerte sie nicht. Schnell warfen sie ihre nassen Umhänge auf einen Tisch und setzten sich und beobachteten schweigsam den Sprecher.

„Guten Tag die Herren. Sie sind wohl neu hier, ich heiße sie Willkommen in der Taverne zum singenden Troll. Was kann ich euch bieten?" „Zwei Bier und ein Verom so wie ein Kartz und können sie mir sagen wer das ist?" fragte Drake und nickte zum Erzähler der nun einen großer Schluck von seinem Bier nahm.

„Das ist Veral er ist Stammkunde bei uns und immer bei seinem 12 Bier beginnt er über seine Göttin zu schwafeln doch achten sie nicht auf den Säufer der hat alles erfunden." Doch in diesem Moment verschluckte sich Veral und schaute zum Wirt. „Ich bin kein Säufer und meine Göttin gibt es wirklich!" schrie Veral und warf sein leeres Glas auf den Wirt doch verfehlte ihn und Khorak fing das Glas im Fluge auf. „So wie deine hundert Orks die du getötet hast! Lächerlich so wie deine Göttin" verhöhnte ihn ein Mann indem er das Wort Göttin betonte.

In diesem Moment veränderte sich der Blick von Veral und Erman so wie Falcon wollten aufstehen und ihre Schwerter ziehen doch Drake hielt sie zurück. Er wollte wissen was passieren wird.

„Niemand beleidigt meine Göttin! Das gibt Rache! FÜR NERAKA!" schrie Veral und eine riesen Rauferei begann doch zur Verwunderung der Vier schien Veral die Oberhand zu behalten und gegen die Überzahl zu gewinnen. Der Tavernenwirt schrie und kreischte und forderte die streitende Menge draußen sich zu verprügeln. Doch Veral war wie in Trance und kämpfte wie ein Verrückter und warf Tische auf seine Gegner oder schleuderte mit Krügen um sich. Die ihm zu nahe kamen bekam kräftige Schläge zu spüren. Erst als alle am Boden lagen oder schreiend aus der Taverne liefen schien wie etwas aus seinem Gesicht zu weichen: seine Züge wurden sanfter und sein ganzer Körper erschlaffte.

Ohne zu zögern ging Drake zu Veral und stellte sich vor. „Veral, mein Name ist Drake, ich wollte dich fragen ob du heute Abend noch etwas vorhättest. Wenn nicht komm zum Lager vor dem Dorf in das rote Zelt, ich werde dort auf dich warten." Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sich Drake ab und achtete nicht auf die tausende kleine Scherben die über dem Boden verstreut waren. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass dieser Veral kommen würde.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort folgten dann auch seine Kumpanen und Khorak warf dem armen Wirt in der Mitte der Taverne der hoffnungslos um sich sah einen Beutel Gold zu: „Für den Schaden und die Getränke"

Veral hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, sein ganzer Körper schrie nein dennoch konnte er die Neugierde nicht unterdrücken. Er musste erfahren was dieser Mann, Drake, von ihm möchte.

Er erhob sich vom Topf zog die Hose hoch und öffnete die Tür, schlafen konnte er nun eh nicht mehr nach dieser Klopperei in der Taverne und vielleicht hatte Drake ja was Gutes zum Trinken.

Langsam folgte er dem Weg aus dem Dorf und ging zum Lager was von einem kleinen Graben umgeben war und einer eiligen gebauten Palisade geschützt war.

Veral wusste nicht was eine solche Armee hierher führte und was das für eine Armee ist die alles gab um Bauern zu schützen, doch er glaubte daran dass er eh alles nun erzählt bekommen würde.

Als er dann vor dem Zelt stand ließen ihn die Wachen ohne ein weiteres Wort hinein. Veral betrat somit das Zelt, es war leicht eingerichtet in der Mitte stand ein kleiner Tisch auf dem eine Karte lag. Der Tisch war umgeben mit vier Stühlen. Sonst befand sich nur noch ein Schrank so wie ein Bett im Zelt. Doch ehe sich Veral weiter umschauen konnte hörte er Drakes Stimme im Rücken. „Bin glücklich, dass sie gekommen sind Veral." Begrüßte Drake ihn und trat nun auch in das Zelt, ging an Veral vorbei und zeigte auf einen der Stühle. „Setz dich Veral" ohne ein weiteres Wort folgte Veral und saß sich auf einen der Stühle und schaute noch etwas zum Trinken.

„Du wolltest mit mir sprechen" „Ja das wollte ich, ich möchte wissen wer diese Göttin ist und warum du wie ein Berserker gewütet hast als der Bauer sie beleidigt hatte und wenn es war ist, dass sie schon einmal gekämpft haben." Antwortete Drake und sah in Veral's Augen um jeglichen Betrug sofort zu entdecken.

**Kapitel 12 Die Beschwörung**

Leise fluchte der Hexer als er sich durch das Gestrüpp schlug. Er trug eine graue Kutte und fuchtelte wütend mit seinem Stab vor sich um die Äste aus dem Weg zu schlagen. Er durfte seine Magie nicht verschwenden, jeden Tropfen Magie in ihm brauchte er um die Krieger zu beschwören und der Kristallsplitter sollte ihm helfen.

Dann schnaufte er auf, er hatte die Lichtung erreicht und vor ihm befand sich der Sumpf. Hier war eines der sieben Tore zum Chaos versteckt. Seine Aufregung wuchs und er freute sich über die Zerstörung die folgen wird wenn das Ritual zu ende ist.

Ein böses Grinsen durchzog sein Gesicht und seine gelben Zähne kamen zum Vorschein. Ohne zu zögern begann er mit der dunklen Magie. Und kleine violette Blitze durch zogen den Boden um ihn.

Ein Ruck ging durch Drake und er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Körper. Veral entging das nicht und wollte schon raus eilen doch Drake war schneller. „Veral wenn du dich uns anschließen willst dann folge mir jetzt" und obwohl Drake noch immer den Schmerz spürte stand er auf und ging zur Tür wo er den Wachen befahl Khorak zu finden. „Veral geh deine Waffen suchen und rüste dich, Heute gibt es einen Kampf." Und Veral verschwand und als Veral aus dem Zelt war fiel Drake auf den Boden. Er spürte und schmeckte sein Blut was aus seinem Mund lief. Wieder zuckte er zusammen als ein stechender Schmerz ihn durchfuhr. Die Magie in ihm pulsierte und schien ihn fast zu zerreißen. Erst als er einige Momente am Boden lag konnte er sich halbwegs wieder erheben. Sein Gesicht war verzerrt von Schmerz und Leiden doch er würde sich nichts anmerken lassen und die Nacht wird sein Gesicht verdecken. Schnell nahm er sein Schwert und zog über sein Wams noch sein Kettenhemd und lief hinaus wo Khorak schon mit fragendem Blick auf ihn wartete.

„Eine Beschwörung, Khorak, ich spüre eine Beschwörung die sehr Mächtig ist und die nichts Gutes verkündet sie wird einige Kilometer von hier durchgeführt." Antwortete Drake schnell bevor Khorak ihn mit fragen durchbohren konnte. „Na dann los ich Mag eh keine Magier außer sie sind tot" lachte Khorak „Tja ich bin auch Magier" antwortete Drake und Khorak wurde sein Fehler bewusst und entschuldigte sich. Doch nur um ihn zu ärgern ließ Drake ihn noch ein bisschen zappeln.

Dann erblickte Drake Veral der nun einen Kolben an seiner Seite hängen hatte und ein riesen Rundschild am Rücken befestigt hatte. „Geht der mit?" fragte Khorak unsicher „Ja, er ist in Ordnung" sagte Drake kurz und kämpfte mit seinen Schmerzen.

„Na dann los." Grinste Veral und winkte Khorak freundlich zu „Was für ein Verrückten haben wir denn jetzt da" sagte Khorak eher zu sich als zu seinem Kollegen dennoch begrüßte er Veral „Nehmen wir keine weiteren Soldaten mit?" erkundigte sich Veral als er sah dass sie nur zu drei waren „Nein wir werden nur mal nachsehen was los ist und dann erst mit den Soldaten angreifen. Ich möchte wissen mit was wir zu tun haben." Befahl Drake und führte die Gruppe an.

Leise folgte Khorak Drake doch hielt immer Veral im Auge er wollte diesem Fanatiker nicht trauen. Doch was ihm am meisten sorgen bereitete war Drake, er hatte den Schmerz in dessen Augen gesehen und wie der Schweiß vor Anstrengung über seine Stirn lief. Doch er wollte nichts sagen es war ja nur eine Spähaktion und kein Kampf.

Khorak vertraute Drake was den Weg angeht auch wenn Veral ab und zu nachfragte ob Drake sich sicher sei wohin er gehe denn den Weg den sie nahmen sei anscheinend verdammt und führe zu einem Sumpf.

Khorak spürte die furcht die ihn langsam beschlich als sie durch die moorige Landschaft gingen und die Äste aus dem weg schlugen. Überall waren Geräusche zu hören doch er konnte Niemanden ausmachen. Immer wieder glaubte er ein Geflüster zu hören doch als er sich umsah verstummte es wieder. „Drake dieser Ort gefällt mir nicht lass uns umkehren und Morgen wieder kommen" riet Khorak und schaute um sich „Nein, wir sind fast da und nun seid ruhig ich glaube da vorne ist was."

„Ich mag das nicht. Wenn ich Kämpfen muss dann will ich eine Wiese oder ein Wald wo ich den Gegner sehe und nicht einen Verdammtes Moor wo man kaum drei Meter sieht." Fluchte Khorak doch als er dann auch das leichte violette Schimmern sah entspannte er sich und er spürte wie die Furcht verschwand.

Leise schlich sich Khorak nach vorne mit Drake und Veral an seiner Seite und sie blickten auf die Lichtung und das was sie sahen erschrak Drake zutiefst.

Der Hexer spürte wie das Tor sich langsam öffnete und sprach die letzten Worte des Rituals: Tor der Finsternis, Tor des Chaos nun öffnet euch und bringt die Krieger des Todes zu mir hinab. Bring Chaos und Verderben und nehmt euch die alte Macht, die euch gebührt.

Nun konnte er seine Aufregung nicht unterdrücken, er senkte die Arme und öffnete die Augen. Schweiß lief ihm über das Gesicht und tropfte von seinem Kinn. Der Kristallsplitter glühte in seiner Hand und vor ihm erhob sich zwei Säule aus Schädel und zwischen ihnen wirbelte, einem Orkan gleich eine violette Pforte aus der Geschreie und ketzerische Geflüster drangen.

„Ja... Ja!" kreischte der Hexer und sprang glücklich vor dem Portal hin und her.

Eine dunkle Gestalt erschien aus der Pforte. Es war ein Krieger von mehr als zwei Meter. Er trug eine dicke Rüstung die seinen ganzen Körper bedeckte und an keiner Stelle konnte man die Rüstung durchdringen. Die ganze Rüstung war mit Goldenen Runen verziert und schimmerte vor der Grundfarbe der Rüstung, die wie frisches Blut schimmerte, hervor.

„Hexer du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, die Götter werden zufrieden sein" ertönte eine raue Stimme unter dem Helm hervor und die Dämonenfratze auf dem Helm schaute auf den Hexer zu der sich nun vor dem Krieger auf die Knie ging.

„Immer wieder gerne Oh du Champion" Doch dem Hexer entging es nicht dass noch mehr Krieger in dicker Rüstung aus dem Portal traten und sich auf der Lichtung zusammentrafen, zehn, zwanzig, dreißig.

„Unsere Schwerter und Äxte dürsten nach Blut und wir haben Hunger" sagte der Champion und der Hexer verstand sofort.

„Nicht weit von hier befindet sich ein Dorf wo sich fremde Soldaten ausruhen"

„Sehr Gut" doch dann wirbelte der Krieger in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit Herum und wehrte einen Streitkolben ab der Gradewegs auf seinen Kopfgelandet wäre.

„Für Neraka„ schrie der Angreifer und zwei weitere Krieger erschienen aus dem Gebüsch und griffen die Schwergerüstetensoldaten an.

„Er ist Verrückt! Er ist Verrückt!" schrie Khorak und folgte Veral der gradewegs auf den Champion zulief „Der gehört mir!" schrie er Veral hinterher und versuchte ihn einzunehmen.

Drake blieb nichts anderes übrig und sprang auf den ersten Gegner der ohne schrei tot auf den Boden fiel wie ein Baum. „Ihre Schwachstellen befinden sich beim Hals dort wo der Helm endet! Oder zwischen den Platten." Schrie Drake um seinen Kollegen zu helfen.

„Nein! Schütz mich Champion! Das Tor ist noch instabil, es könnte ohne mich zusammenbrechen!" kreischte der Hexer und der Champion schlug Veral in den Rücken auf das Schild, dennoch flog Veral gut fünf Meter weg von dem Champion. Doch er stand wieder auf klopfte den Staub von seinen Schultern und griff den nächsten Krieger an.

Drake wusste er musste den Hexer killen und mit zwei Berserkern müsste das ja gehen doch das Tor musste verschlossen werden sonst würden sie niemals fertig werden mit dem Kämpfen.

Blitzschnell sprang Drake nach vorne und griff den Champion an der ohne einen Schrei sich gegen Drake warf. Während Khorak und Veral mit den immer zunehmenden gegnerischen Kriegern plagten, und beide schienen von einer unbekannten Macht besessen zu sein.

**Kapitel 13 Der Schatten Orden**

Aron saß auf seinem Pferd und wartete auf Eisenhand der mit seinem Pferd stritt damit es sich weiter bewegte.

Aron blickte das Tal hinab und vor ihm breitete sich ein Bild des Schreckens überall bis zum Horizont brannten Dörfer und Bauernhöfe. Burgen lagen in Ruinen. Der Himmel war von Schwarzen Wolken bedeckt und von weitem sah man magische Stürme aufziehen. Es war als sei die Hölle ausgebrochen und überflute das Land.

„Mein Gott was ist passiert." Raunte Aron. Furcht und Schrecken lähmte sein Körper und nichts wollte in ihm sich bewegen. Wie sollte die Menschheit eine solche Gefahr abwehren können?

„Eisenhand wir müssen zurückkehren die Vermutungen sind war! Der Kristall ist Zerstört und das Böse dringt ein! Dermul muss uns beistehen!" sagte Aron und eine woge von Furcht war in seinen Wörtern versteckt was Eisenhand nicht entging.

Schnell lief er zum Hügel und schaute sich die Gefahr an und auch er bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Beide kamen zusammen und Aron griff in seine Tasche und entnahm ein kleiner Stein der durchzogen war mit durchsichtigen Runen.

„Arbal natus" sprach Aron und der Stein begann zu glühen und beide verschwanden mit ihren Pferden zurück zu ihren Vorgesetzten um ihren bericht abzugeben.

Und Aron wusste dass die Barriere gebrochen war etwas wurde verheimlicht und er musste wissen was es war.

Dann erschienen sie in der Haupthalle des Schattentempels und Magra wartete schon auf sie. „Folgt mir" sagte er mit seiner üblichen rauen Stimme „Die Hohepriesterin erwartet euch bereits." Mit eiligen Schritten folgte Aron und Eisenhand Magra bis sie vor der Tür der Schatten standen. Die ganze Tür war aus Tionium hergestellt worden, ein Eisen das von der Hand Tions ein Gott des Bösen erschaffen wurde, und tausende von schreienden Gesichtern beschmückte die Tür und jedes Mal wenn man sich bewegte sah man andere Gesichter was den Eindruck verlieh dass die Tür lebte. Leise ging die Tür auf und Aron trat ohne zu zögern ein gefolgt von Eisenhand der sich schüchtern umsah.

„Seit gegrüßt Aron und Eisenhand was habt ihr mir zu berichten?" fragte eine weibliche Stimme so kaltblutig dass es Aron wie immer eine Gänsehaut verpasste.

„Wir haben die Verwüstung gesehen. Die Arme muss riesig sein und sie haben schon alle Dörfer und Burgen entlang der Grenze vernichtet." Berichtete Aron ohne seinen Kopf zu heben. Als er näher an den Thron ging.

„Oho und? Wie sieht die Verwüstung aus?" fragte die Stimme mit einem freudigen hinterton den Aron gar nicht gefiel.

„Sie haben alles abgebrannt und der Himmel war Schwarz wie die Nacht ohne Sterne und in der Ferne bilden sich magische Stürme aus unglaublicher Macht. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen und die Könige warnen und sie..." „Schweig!" unterbrach ihn die Hohepriesterin „Siehst du denn nicht die Macht die da ist? Die Macht die ich zugelassen habe einzutreten? Diese Welt aus Liebe und Wahrheit aus Tugend und Ruhm ist doch alles für das Schwein und für Schwächlinge! Die Götter dieser Welt hören nicht mehr auf unsere Gebete doch die Götter der Tausendstürme, des Chaos die haben meine Worte beantwortet sie Haben mir antworten gegeben! Sie werden die Welt reinigen von den Schwachen! Aron willst du diese Macht wieder verschließen so ist es zu spät und du stehst mir im Wege! Also beuge dich meinem Willen!" schrie die Hohepriesterin und lachte aus Leibeskräften.

Aron spürte wie der Hass in ihm brodelte. Was hatte er getan? Er hatte dieser Hexe geholfen! Die Bürger gefoltert und geächtet. Den Hass von tausenden von Menschen auf sich gezogen um nun die Hölle vor sich zu sehen? Er hatte Leute getötet in der Hoffnung dies zu verhindern und nun hatte er geholfen die Türen zu öffnen.

„Ich... Werde... Niemals... Für das Böse Kämpfen! Dermul ist auf meiner Seite!" schrie Aron und stand auf „Arses! Im Namen des Schattenordens und des mir verliehen Amtes entnehme ich ihnen ihre Macht und bestrafe sie zu Tode! Wegen Ketzerei, verrat am Volke so wie die Gefährdung der Königreiche!" schrie Aron und wollte zur Hohepriesterin schreiten die ihn verächtlich anblickte als plötzlich aus dem nichts alle Priester des Ordens erschienen. „Aron du hast dich gegen den Willen der Götter gestellt! Du wirst es mit deinem Tode bezahlen." Sagten alle Priester wie aus einem Munde und auch Eisenhand sprach die Worte mit. Arons Augen leuchteten grün und seine Wut stieg. Alles Ketzer! Nichts als Ketzer! Und ohne lange zu zögern warf er seinen Zauberspruch. „Artan Fermun" und eine Riesige Feuerkugel erschien in Arons Hand und warf sie in die Menge und obwohl einige Schutzzauber errichteten waren sie nicht schnell genug und verbrannten unter lautem Geschreie doch Aron warf eine Kugel nach der anderen auf seine einstigen Kollegen und stimmte ein Lied an: „Feuer wird die Seele reinigen, verbrennst du so war sie unrein. Wasser wird deine Worte prüfen, ertrinkst du so hast du gelogen. Erde wird deinen Körper testen, brichst du so waren deine taten schlecht. Luft wird deine Taten verbreiten, sind sie unrein so wird Gott dich richten!" Immer wieder wiederholte er die Worte im Singsang bis alle Priester verbrannt oder in Asche den Boden bedeckten. Dann blies er leise über seine hand und wieder holte die letzte Strophe: „Die Luft wird deine Taten verbreiten, sind sie unrein wird Gott dich richten" und die Aschen flogen aus dem Fenster dem Himmel entgegen.

Während diesem Massaker hatte die Hohepriesterin auf ihrem Throne gesessen und hatte verächtlich über die Priester gelacht.

„Arses du hast sogar deine Untergebenen verraten." Flüsterte Aron und wandte sich langsam ihr zu. „Sie waren schwach und hatten ihren Zweck erfüllt! Dich täuschen!" grinste sie böse und blickte in die grün leuchtenden Augen Arons.

Aron warf eine neue Feuerkugel auf die Hohepriesterin doch ein magischer Schutzschild erschien und die Kugel wurde absorbiert.

„Der Sohn wie der Vater!" lachte sie und warf einen grünen Blitz nach Aron welche er mit einer lästigen Handbewegung zur Seite beförderte wo der Blitz in die Wand flog und ein Loch hinterließ.

„Hexe! Was weißt du von meinem Vater? Sage es mir bevor ich dich töte und Gott über dich richtet!" schrie Aron und eine unsichtbare Hand griff nach Arses und griff sie nach ihrem Hals.

„Hahaha glaubst du wirklich du könntest mich besiegen? Ich habe Geschenke meiner neuen Götter bekommen und Macht von denen du nur Träumen kannst! Dein Vater selbst hat mir dich überlassen um ihn nun zu dienen doch ich muss dich anscheinend noch erziehen" lächelte sie giftig und ihre Haut veränderte sich langsam. „Hexe sag mir wer ist mein Vater!" und Aron zog eine Barriere vor sich auf als Arses eine Säule auf ihn warf die violett leuchtete. Sie zersprang bei seiner Barriere und dennoch flog Aron gegen die Wand.

Als er wieder auf beiden Füssen stand sah er dass Arses nun einen Schlangen Kopf hatte und ihr Körper von grünen Schuppen bedeckt war.

Ohne weiter zu warten sprang er zu Arses und schrie aus Leibeskräften und als er die Schlange beim Hals fasste. Erschien ein kleiner Dolch aus Arons Hand und Bohrte sich in ihre Haut und Blut quoll heraus. Dennoch wirbelte Arses ihren Kopf und Biss Aron noch in den Arm bevor sie zusammenbrach. Erschöpft ging Aron einige Schritte zur Tür und analysierte seine Wunde. Mit einigen Sprüchen war die Wunde geschlossen und nur noch Narben zeugten von der Wunde. Doch als er den Kadaver verbrennen wollte ging durch ihn ein stechender Schmerz und Aron brach zusammen.

„Hattest wohl gedacht ich sei so leicht zu töten." Sagte eine Stimme und als er aufsah bemerkte er Arses die wieder aufstand.

„Das Gift in dir wird dich lähmen und dich für einige Zeit Außergefecht setzen." Und Arses kam näher.

„Noch hast du nicht gewonnen Arses!" grummelte Aron und ein Schwert erschien in seiner Hand, das aus schwarzem Edelstahl bestand und leicht violett leuchtete.

„Was ist das? Was tust du da!" kreischt Arses und furcht war in ihren Augen.

„Du kennst also diese Klinge. Sie kann jede magische Barriere zerstören und für jeden Magier der getötet wird steigert die Klinge ihre Kraft." Lächelte Aron schwach und erhob sich mit seiner Klinge.

„Nein! Du kannst diese Klinge nicht beschwören! Sie ist zu mächtig! Nur Götter können das! Das kann nicht die Klinge von Moralis sein!" kreischte Arses aus Verzweiflung und ging mehrere Schritte nach hinten und nahm einen kleinen Teleportstein aus der Tasche der wie Aron seiner mit blauen Runen verziert war.

„Aron du kannst dich nicht gegen deinen Vater stellen! Er ist der Kriegsgott des Chaos und du bist einer seiner 100 Söhne!" sagte sie noch und verschwand dann im nichts.

„Niemals Hexe! Du lügst!" schrie Aron noch und brach zusammen. Er musste mit seiner restlichen Magie das Gift zerstören er musste wissen was der Orden dem Land angetan hat. Was sie zerstört haben.

**Kapitel 14 Das Dämonen Tor**

Drake blockte den Schlag des Chaoschampions ab und huschte unter der Waffe seines Gegners und versuchte das Schwert unter die Panzerplatten zu stoßen doch der Krieger war schneller und Traf Drake in den Bauch und die Rüstung barst beim Treffer und die Schneide hinterließ einen Schnitt aus der Blut lief. Drake fasste an seine Wunde und jede Bewegung schmerzte.

Der Champion trat nun an ihn heran und erhob sein Schwert um Drake den Gnadenstoss zu geben als er plötzlich in der Bewegung verharrte und sein Kopf vom Körper fiel und Blut entlang seiner Rüstung lief.

Krachend fiel der Champion um und hinter ihm kam Khorak zum Vorschein der Gierig um sich sah.

„Khorak! Töte den Hexer!" brachte Drake hervor unter tränen und hielt eine Hand auf die Wunde um die Blutung so gut es geht zu stoppen und riss dazu ein Stoff fetzen von seinem Umhang um damit seine Wunde zu zubinden.

Veral hielt die Krieger in Schach während Khorak sich dem Hexer näherte der vor ihm zurückwich.

Khorak hatte komplett die Kontrolle verloren, ein innerer Drang wollte Blut! Mehr und mehr blut. Etwas hatte wieder besitz von ihm ergriffen und er konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Doch es war kein schlechtes Gefühl, Macht, Kraft und eben dieser Drang zu kämpfen.

Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich von Drake abwenden ohne ihm den Kopf abzuschlagen.

Nun näherte er sich dem Hexer und dieser konnte nun nicht mehr fliehen.

„Hexer dein Ende ist sehr da!" grinste Khorak ohne es zu wollen und seine Stimme war viel tiefer und ein Lachen ging über seine Lippen.

Dann sah er wie seine Axt auf den Hexer niederging wie in Zeitlupe und der Hexer aufschrie als die Axt sich von der Schulter bis zu seinem Bauch alles durchschlug.

Ohne es zu wollen nahm Khorak die Axt hoch und schlug vier weitere male in den Hexer ein. Erst dann konnte Khorak wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wieder erlangen und etwas schien ihm zu entgleiten und zwar tief in sein Gehirn.

Als er sich umsah waren nur noch fünf der Chaosritter auf den Beinen und das Tor war versiegelt.

Als er wieder zum Hexer hinab sah oder zu dem was noch da war sah er etwas unter dem Hexer leuchten.

Khorak bückte sich stieß die Leiche weg und griff nach dem kleinen glitzerndem Kristall. Als er ihn aufhob spürte er eine Macht die ihn erdrückte von Stein ausgehen.

Schnell steckte er den Stein ein und half Drake und Veral die letzten Chaosritter zu töten.

Veral achtete nicht auf die andern sonder kümmerte sich um die Ritter um ihn. Jeder dieser Krieger sollte den Zorn seiner Göttin spüren.

Immer wieder wehrte er die Schläge der Chaosrittern ab die zu zwei oder mehr auf ihn losgingen und dann schlug er ohne Vorwarnung seinen Gegner die Köpfe ab und immer wieder wiederholte er den Namen einer Göttin, Neraka, und seine Augen leuchteten auf und er spürte eine nicht menschliche Macht in ihm. Bis der letzte zu seinen Füssen lag und mit einem großen Schlag dem letzten dien Helm zerschlug. Dann kam er wie Khorak wieder zur Besinnung und schaute sich um und sah dass vierzig Chaoskrieger den Boden beschmückten und das Tor zerstört war.

Schnell eilte er zu Khorak als er sah dass er Drake stützte der am Bauch verwundet war. „Was war das für ein Tor?" fragte Veral und schaute zur Lichtung zurück die langsam hinter den Sträuchern verschwand „Die haben wir gerne erst drein hauen und dann fragen." Grummelte Khorak und blickte wütend in Verals Richtung der wie ein Unschuldslamm drein blickte. „Das war ein Tor zur Chaos Welt, ein Tor zum Bösen. Ist es geöffnet können sie ungehindert in unser Land eindringen." Sagte Drake und erinnerte sich zurück zu dem was Elendor ihn gelehrt hatte. „Vor mehr als 100 Jahren wurde ein Kristall in den höchsten Turm unseres Landes platziert. Dieser Kristall schützte unser Land vor den Einfällen des Chaos und den Einfluss des Chaos wurde so gut wie ganz verhindert in unsere Welt. Doch bevor sie zurück getrieben wurden errichteten die Hexer und Ketzer sieben Tore aus denen die Bestien eintreten können doch nur mithilfe von einer unglaublichen Macht ist es möglich die Tore zu öffnen." Zählte Drake weiter und Veral so wie Khorak lauschten zu. „Dieser Kristall sieht der so aus?" fragte Khorak und nahm seinen gefundenen Kristall aus seiner Tasche und zeigte ihn Drake der von der Macht ergriffen war die vom Stein ausging. „Ich weiß es nicht aber dieser Stein ist sehr mächtig hüte ihn gut Khorak." Antwortete Drake und wandte sich vom Kristall ab und sie sahen schon wie der Morgen sie mit den ersten Sonnenstahlen begrüßte und sie blendete als sie aus dem Moor kamen.

Sie gingen zum Lager hinab wo ihnen Erman, Falcon und Waldmar entgegenkamen und sie empfangen.

„Sir wir haben uns sorgen gemacht! Wo wart ihr die ganze Nacht?" fragte Erman aufgeregt und Falcon lief zurück um den Suchtrupp den sie aufgestellt hatten wieder zurück zuschicken.

„Wir waren im Moor und haben einen Hexer vernichtet. Doch das erzähle ich auf unserer Reise. Ich glaube es wird höchste Zeit dass wir nach Azumbul kommen. Es passieren Sachen die nicht passieren dürfen" sagte Drake und schaute zu seinem Lager wo wieder einige Leute die Gruppe verließen und sich verabschiedeten um ihr neues Leben nun in diesem Dorf zu beginnen.

„Sagt den Leuten wir brechen in einer Stunde auf somit werden wir Morgenfrüh Azumbul erreichen." Befahl er Waldmar der sich verbeugte und dann zum Lager lief.

**Kapitel 15 Ornkal**

Als das Lager abgerissen war und alle restlichen Leute in ihren Kutschen saßen setzte die Karawane in Schwung und ging den letzten Kilometern zur Hauptstadt von Erlanden entgegen. Die Sonne schien und die Vögel zwitscherten und jeder war in guter Stimmung. Die Soldaten entlang den Kutschen sangen Liebeslieder und zwinkerten den Mädchen und Frauen zu während die Leute in ihren Karren fröhlich mitsangen oder andere Lieder anstimmten. Sogar Drake war in guter Stimmung und lachte mit Khorak und Veral über einige Witze die Veral sich einfallen ließ.

Der Weg wurde auf einmal gepflastert und immer mehr Leute waren auf den Strassen und beäugten die fröhliche Karawane aus Fremden und mansche lachten oder sangen sogar mit und schlossen sich der Karawane an.

Dann kam die Stadt in sicht. Prachtvoll wie ein weißer Stern leuchtete sie in der Ferne und alle wurden noch glücklicher als sie das Ende ihrer Reise sahen.

Sie folgten dem Weg und kamen noch an einigen Tavernen vorbei wo die Leute sie begrüßten. Dann traten sie in das letzte Hindernis der Ornkal, der schwarze Wald.

Der Wald befand sich rundum Azumbul und war ein Nest aus dunklen Kreaturen, Dieben und letzten Gruppen von Chaos Bestien. Viele Wanderer und Händler ließen ihr leben da sie sich nicht an den Weg gehalten haben oder da sie ohne Schutz durch die Wälder reisten.

Drake hoffte dass sie unbeschadet durch den Wald kamen. Normalerweise würden sich Diebe nicht an eine so große Karawane trauen wo auch noch Soldaten waren. Dennoch befahl er den Phönixkriegern ihre Rüstungen an zu ziehen.

Erst dann ging die Karawane hinein flankiert von den Soldaten.

Die Stimmung sank sofort als sie den Wald betraten der urplötzlich alles Geräusch zu absorbieren schien. Nirgends war ein Vogel zu hören und die Dunkelheit um sie wirkte beängstigend. Sogar Veral wurde schweigsam und sah um sich. Khorak ritt nach hinten und befahl den Leuten die Lampen an den Karren anzuzünden.

Je tiefer sie in den Wald gingen desto dunkler wurde es. Kein Lichtstrahl schien die Kronen der Bäume zu durchdringen und jegliches Zeitgefühl ging in diesem Wald verloren zugehen.

Falcon auch der sonst sich im Wald zu Recht fand wie ein wildes Tier hatte auch die Orientierung verloren und konnte kein Baum vom anderen unterscheiden.

Sie folgten den Weg als vor ihnen eine Zweigung kam Drake hob die Hand und die Karawane kam zum Stehen. Waldmar und Erman kamen nach vorne geritten um zu sehen warum sie stehen geblieben sind und auch unter den Leuten wurde gemurmelt und geflüstert.

„Sir was ist los?" fragte Erman als er und Waldmar Khorak und Drake erreichten „Nun ja wir stehen vor einer Zweigung und wir wissen nicht wohin." Entgegnete Khorak und grummelte etwas vor sich hin. „Ich habe Veral nach Rechts geschickt und Falcon nach Links um die Wege zu erkunden." Fügte Drake hinzu und schaute besorgt zu der Kreuzung.¨

„Sollte ein Schild hier stehen?" flüsterte Waldmar und blickte besorgt um sich als könnte etwas sich hinter den Bäumen verstecken und sie überraschen. „Tja is' aber keins da" grummelte Khorak sarkastisch und legte eine Hand auf seine Axt „Ich mag das hier nicht." Sagte Erman und blickte ängstlich zu Drake der immer noch Ausschau nach den beiden hielt. „Wir sollten weiter gehen." Stimmte Khorak Erman zu und Waldmar nickte. „Ok, nimm dein Horn und blase hinein um die Beiden zu rufen. Sie sind schon zu lange weg." Befahl Drake und wandte sich Waldmar zu. „Waldmar geh zu den Soldaten und sag ihnen sie sollen sich bereithalten ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl. „Ja Sire" und Waldmar verschwand nach hinten und auch Erman ging zurück zu seinem Posten.

Dann blies Khorak in sein Horn und beide warteten dass Falcon und Veral zurückkämen.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam Falcon zurück zur Erleichterung Drakes doch Veral blieb verschwunden.

„Tja dahinten sieht's aus wie hier: dunkel, schwarz und ohne Leben." Berichtete Falcon und ging auf befehl hin wieder in seine Position. Erst nach einigen Minuten kam dann auch Veral aus der Dunkelheit und ein Stein fiel von Drakes Herz als Veral zu ihnen kam.

Sein Umhang war zerrissen und tiefe Furchen waren im Schild und Verals Kleider waren mit Blut voll gesaugt. „Hatte ein zusammen treffen mit einer Chaos Bestie, Alter der war groß! Klauen wie ein Bär und Mundgeruch wir ein Misthaufen. Es hat mich überrascht beim Blumen pflücken." Und als beweis zeigte er Blumen doch Khorak funkelte ihn böse an „Du warst Blumen pflücken? Sag mal hast du sie noch alle?" ärgerte sich Khorak und Drake krümmte sich auf seinem Pferd um nicht laut los zu lachen.

„Egal" antwortete Veral und grinste breit. „Schau, Drake, hab die Blumen mitgebracht." Lächelte er und Drake nahm sie an sich „Also da drüben waren ein paar Blumen aber sonst nichts Besonderes." Berichtete Veral und sprang auf sein Pferd und stellte sich neben Khorak der noch immer wütend drein Blickte und vor sich hin murmelte was einem: nichts Besonderes, Pa! Was den noch. Ähnelte.

Somit setzte sich die Karawane in Bewegung und folgte dem rechten Weg. Wo Blumen waren konnte der Ausgang nicht weit sein. Dachte sich Drake und verstaute die Blumen in den Mund seines Pferdes welches genüsslich daran kaute.

Sie folgten dem Weg und ab und zu konnte man eine Blume sehen die sich aus dem feuchten dunklen Boden erhob. Doch der Ausgang wollte nicht erscheinen und Drake panikierte so langsam. Da er nicht wusste wie lange sie schon geritten waren glaubte er sie hätten schonlange aus dem Wald raus sein müssen. Doch der Weg zog sich weiter in das Dunkle.

Doch dann erschraken alle. Mehrere Pfeile sausten aus dem Dunklem und mehrere Soldaten fielen tot um sofort hoben die Soldaten die Schilder und Drake hörte wie Waldmar und Falcon so wie Erman befehle schrieen. Es dauerte nicht lange da kamen die Angreifer hinaus gelaufen und verwickelten die Soldaten in einen Kampf. Es waren Diebe, Wegbelagerer. Drake zog sein Schwert und Khorak wie Veral sprangen von ihren Pferden und griffen dien erst besten Dieb an.

„Nanana so geht das aber nicht du kleiner Dreckssack" jaulte Veral und zermürbte den Schädel eines Diebes „Für Neraka. Ich hab einen!" „Tze ich bin bei 3 du Depp" lachte Khorak und lief zum nächsten Gegner und auch Drake schlug die Diebe nieder. Die Phönixkrieger hielten die Diebe zurück und schlugen mehrere mit einem Schlag dennoch schienen die Dieben nicht nachzulassen.

Drake sprang hinter den Dieb und mit einer schnellen Bewegung surrte das Schwert nach hinten und durch bohrte den Rücken des Diebes der auf seine Knie fiel. Drake spürte wie das Blut gegen seine Rüstung spritzte. Ohne lange zu zögern sprang Drake auf um seinen Soldaten zu helfen. Schnell wie ein Pfeil ging Drake durch die Reihen der Diebe und er drehte sein Schwert somit ein schwirrte ertönte und schlug von Rechts nach Links und mit jedem Schlag spürte Drake wie die Gegner auf den Boden sanken und wie das Blut den Griff glitschig machte.

Die Soldaten bildeten einen Wall aus Schilden um die Leute in den Kutschen zu beschützen und immer dort wo die Diebe die Oberhand gewannen erschien Drake wie ein Racheengel in goldener Rüstung und schlug in wenigen Schlägen die Diebe zu kleinen Teile bis ihre Kumpanen panikierten und davon rannten.

Drake spürte fast seine Finger nicht mehr und immer wieder rutschte das Schwert leicht in seiner Hand so dass seine Schläge nicht immer präzise waren und seine Magie war fast aufgebraucht, das Teleportieren saugte an seiner Magie und er hoffte das der Kampf gleich vorüber war.

Falcon saß auf seinem Ross und hob den Bogen und legte gelassen einen Pfeil auf die Sehne und zielte auf einen Gegner der sein Schwert hob um einem Soldaten der auf dem Boden lag zu töten. Doch Falcon lies die gespannte Sehne los und der Pfeil sauste auf den Gegner und trat in der Stirn ein und Kam wieder auf der anderen Seite raus. Noch ehe der Pfeil in der Dunkelheit verschwand hatte Falcon schon den nächsten Pfeil auf der Sehne und schoss auf zwei flüchtende. Der Pfeil traf den ersten Dieb ins Ohr kam wieder beim Auge hinaus und ehe sein Kollege vor Angst schreien konnte hatte er schon den Pfeil im Mund und Blut strömte zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

Immer wieder lud Falcon nach und tötete die flüchtenden Gegner.

Khorak und Veral schlugen rücken an rücken die Diebe nieder die ohne zu überlegen auf sie zu stürmten was den Beiden gut gefiel und zählten laut ihre Gegner die unter ihren Waffen fielen. „12!" schrie Khorak als er einem Dieb seine Axt aus dem Schädel zog „vergiss es Alter bin bei 14" lachte Veral und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel das Blut von seinem Gesicht.

Waldmar hatte weniger Glück. Er spürte den Schlamm um sein Gesicht und erhob sich mit mühe. Sein Schwert lag einige Meter von ihm Weg und die Soldaten konnten ihm nicht helfen, sie kämpften mit den Dieben. Doch sein Gegner war weitaus Gefährlicher. „Na, haste schon genug?" lachte der Dieb und legte seinen Kopf schief und schaute zu Waldmar der auf dem Boden lag.

Waldmar erhob sich mit mühe und seine Schulter schmerzte. Sein Gegner hatte ihm die Schulter ausgerenkt und schmerz durchzog seinen Körper. Dennoch erhob er sich und griff zu seinem Schwert unter dem Aufmerksamen Blick des Diebes. Waldmar schaute wieder zum Dieb und analysierte ihn. Sein Gegner hatte graue Haare und dennoch schien er noch eher jung zu sein und keines seiner äußeren Merkmale zeugte von seiner Kraft. Wieder griff Waldmar an und versuchte den Vorteil zu erlangen da der Dieb in Hocken war. Sobald er in der Gegend des Diebes war sprang dieser auf und ohne sich anzustrengen sprang dieser über Waldmar und versetzte Waldmar einen Schnitt an seinem Eh schon verletzten Arm. Waldmar kniff die Zähne zusammen und drehte sich um, um den nächsten Schlag des Diebes zu parieren. Dann sah Waldmar eine grüne Zunge aus dem Mund des Diebes kommen. Sie war lang und mehrere Blasen waren auf der Zunge verstreut und ein Geruch der Fäulnis kam Waldmar entgegen.

Waldmar wankte zurück und der Dieb hockte sich wieder auf den Boden und blickte gehässig zu seinem Gegner.

„Du Kreatur der Verderbnis! Hast deine Seele verkauft an die Chaos Götter" sagte Waldmar der nun wusste mit wem er es zu tun hatte... und zwar mit einem Champion der Verwesung. Des Gottes der sieben Pesten.

Drake spürte dass einem seiner Freunden Gefahr drohte und er wusste aber nicht wer und wo schnell lief er entlang der Kutschen wo die Diebe einer nach dem Anderem überwältigt wurden. An anderen Stellen häuften sie die Toten Diebe auf einen Haufen und suchten nach gefallenen Artgenossen ums sie auf die Kutschen zu legen.

Doch Drakes angst wollte nicht schwinden. Erst als er zum Hinteren Teil der Karawane ankam erblickte er ein schwarzer Kasten von mehreren Metern Durchmesser und im innern hörte er Waldmar schreien.

Um den Kasten versuchten die Soldaten hinein zu gelangen doch die Speere zerbrachen ohne einen Kratzer zu hinter lassen.

Drake schloss die Augen und nahm seine restliche Magie aus ihm und attackierte damit den Kasten und vor ihm unter den Augen er Soldaten verflüssigte sich der Kasten und fiel dann zusammen wie ein Wasserfall und verschwand sofort und was dann Drake und die Soldaten erblickten erfüllte jeden mit Angst, Schrecken und Abscheu.

In der Mitte wo der Kasten war stand eine Kreatur, seine Haut war grün und eine riesige Wunde erstreckte sich von der Schulter bis zum Bauch hin und aus ihr lief eine grüne Flüssigkeit unter der die Wiese sofort verwelkte. Um die Wunde herum waren lauter Maden die, die Wunde langsam wieder verschlossen indem sie ein mit der Kreatur wurden. Sie hielt eine Klinge auf der das Blut seines Kollegen tropfte. Auf der Spitze des Schwertes befand sich Waldmar. Sein Kopf hielt die Kreatur in der anderen Hand. Dann ertönte ein zischendes Geräusch und eine Stimme erklang „Du bis zu spät gekommen Mensch." Und ein grinsen erschien in der Fratze der Kreatur. Erst nun erkannte Drake das die Hälfte des Gesichtes fehlte und ein Auge nur noch da war und in der Luft schwebte. „Mensch du hast es gewagt dich in den Weg des Chaos zu stellen und eines der Tor zu schließen." Sagte die Kreatur und mit einer schlürfenden Bewegung kam sie näher. Mit einer Bewegung schickte Drake die Soldaten weg und hielt sich bereit für den Kampf mit dieser Kreatur des Verguls, dem großen Verpester. „Vater Vergul wird sich über deinen Tod freuen" lachte die Kreatur und verwandelte sich wieder zu dem Dieb den er vorher war.

Khorak und Veral lachten und erzählten über die Schlachten die sie zusammen erlebt hatten als plötzlich die tote Diebe sich erhoben. „Was ist das?" schrie einer der Soldaten und wich von den Toten Dieben zurück. „Untote!" „Nein! Es sind Kinder Nurgels!" verbesserte Veral und machte sich für einen zweiten Kampf bereit. „Wie weiß du das?" fragte ihn Khorak und blickte zu den Kreaturen die sich den Soldaten näherten. „Neraka hat es mir gesagt" lächelte Veral verträumt. „Nun ja, dann mal los" kreischte Khorak und rannte zu den Gegnern.

Ohne mit der Wimper zuzucken rannte der Gesegnete Verguls auf Drake zu und seine grüne Zunge schnellte über die Zähne und mit einem großen Satz sprang er Drake entgegen der wie angewurzelt das stand. Im Fluge streckte der Gesegnete die Schwerter vor sich und wollte Drake aufspießen.

Drake rollte sich im letzten Moment zur Seite und im Schwung der Drehung ließ er das Schwert auf den Gesegneten fallen. Dieser hatte nicht damit gerechnet und ließ einen Schrei ertönen.

Der Arm des Gesegneten flog durch die Luft und grüne Flüssigkeit spritzte auf die Bäume und Wiese.

Drake war sich seinem Siege sicher und erhob sich. Als er erleichtert auf den Körper des Gegners sah. Doch dieser erhob sich wieder zum Schrecken Drakes. Furcht ergriff ihn und er spürte wie sie durch ihn nagte. Der Gesegnete lachte und Drake konnte es nicht fassen wie ein Lebewesen ohne Arm noch leben konnte. Drake hob sein Schwert und hielt es warnend Kampfbereit.

„Mensch du hattest glück! Doch wie du siehst muss du mehr zerstören als einen Arm" sagte der Gesegnete Verguls gelassen und sein Arm wuchs wieder nach und Drake bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Die Söhne Verguls sind Stark" grinste die Kreatur „Heute werden wir den Kampf nicht austragen. Es ist noch nicht Zeit." Und der Gesegnete fing an sich zu verflüssigen und zusammenzufallen. Am Ende war nur noch eine Pfütze übrig und Drake ließ das Schwert sinken und eine Woge der Erleichterung durchdrang ihn. Er ging zu Waldmars Körper nahm ihn auf die Schulter und ging zurück zur Karawane wo die Soldaten auf die Leichen der Diebe einstachen um sicher zugehen dass sie Tot sind.

Khorak lief zu Drake rüber und als er den Körper von Waldmar sah verfinsterte sich seine Miene. „Er ist gefallen gegen ein Krieger von Vergul" sagte Drake und legte den Körper auf das nun Herrenloses Pferd. „Vergul?" fragte Khorak erstaunt „Ja Vergul, er ist wieder verschwunden." Antwortete Drake und ging rüber zu den Soldaten um ihnen zu helfen die Überreste der Diebe zu verbrennen. Damit sie nicht wieder auferstehen können. Sobald die ersten Fackeln die Körper berührten gingen sie in grünen Flammen auf und einige glaubten ein unmenschliches Geschrei zu hören.

Doch das ganze geschehen wurde von Jemandem gesehen. Er verbarg sich im Schatten der Bäume und beobachtete die Gruppe. Hinter ihm lagen mehrere tote Diebe. Alle schienen wie zu schlafen nur die Schnittwunden an den Hälsen zeugten dass sie sich nicht mehr erheben würden. Gelassen schaute er der Karawane nach doch insbesondere die drei Krieger die nebeneinander ritten. Er legte seinen Bogen zur Seite und nahm kleine Knochen heraus. Jeder dieser Knochen hatte verschiedene Runen die leicht grünlich leuchteten. Er warf die Knochen in die Höhe und fing sie alle mit der Rückseite der Hand auf und blickte auf die Zeichen. Dann stach er sie wieder ein und folge der Karawane.

**Kapitel 16 Azumbul**

Nachdem sie die Toten außerhalb des Waldes begraben hatten und die Familien der Toten wieder in den Kutschen saßen zog die Karawane wieder weiter Richtung Azumbul. Die Stimmung hatte sich nicht gebessert und war am Tiefpunkt und viele trauerten um ihre Freunde.

Dann auf einmal wurde der Weg durch weißen Marmor gepflastert und riesige Felder aus Weizen erstreckten sich über das Land. Wie ein goldener Teppich bedeckten sie die Hügel und Wiesen. Nur ab und zu sah man in der Ferne vereinzelte Häuser die wie graue Punkte aus dem Teppich ragten. Dann sahen sie Azumbul vor ihnen. Die Mauern waren über 15 Meter hoch und aus purem Marmor und die Zinnen waren vergoldet und in jeder Zinne war ein Gesicht abgebildet. Hinter den Mauern erhob sich ein riesiger Turm aus Gold und ragte in den Himmel und nur mit mühe sah man die Spitze die über den Wolken thronte. Zu ihren Füssen lagen tausende von kleinen Häusern auch sie waren aus Marmor hergestellt. Sie wirkte so sauber so rein und die Sonne spiegelte sich im Marmor und die Stadt schien zu glühen vor Schönheit und Stolz.

Als die Karawane dann das Tor erreichte bot sich ihnen wieder eine Sehenswürdigkeit.

Das Tor war von zwei riesigen Löwen, von fast 10 Metern, flankiert die böse auf die Leute hinabblickte die vor ihnen sich tummelten. Das Tor selbst war aus dickem Stein und stand weit offen. Das Tor war verziert mit hinderten von kleinen Szenen die an alte Helden erinnerte die einst das Böse zurück schlugen.

Unter den wachsamen Steinlöwen betrat die Karawane Azumbul und alle waren begeistert von der Stadt und vergaßen all ihre Sorgen und Kummer.

Erst im Stadt Zentrum auf einer riesigen Plattform blieb die Karawane stehen und Drake ließ alle Restlichen Einwohner Eranald zusammen rufen. Als sie nun alle Soldaten wie Einwohner nun hier zusammen gefunden waren schluckte Drake: „Einwohner und Soldaten Eranald. Wie sind nun in Azumbul und unsere Reise ist vorüber. Viele von unseren Kollegen sind gefallen. Hiermit seid ihr von euren Eid gegenüber Eranald frei. Ihr könnt nun hier ein neues Leben anfangen. Eranald gibt es ab heute nicht mehr. Alles Gold was wir haben wird unter euch aufgeteilt und dann könnt ihr machen was ihr möchtet." Drake fühlte eine tiefe Traurigkeit in sich und konnte es nicht glauben was er nun seinen Freunden, Einwohner, Lanzleuten erzählt hatte. Doch es war die Wahrheit, Eranald gab es nicht mehr. Dann als er zu seinen Leuten sah verbeugten sie sich alle einer nach dem anderen. „Erhebt euch nun als freie Menschen das ist der letzte Befehl!" schluchzte Drake und wandte sich ab. Khorak folgte ihm. Falcon und Erman wandten sich ab und gingen zu den Wagen wo das Geld nun verteilt werden sollte. Die Leute erhoben sich und einige weinten doch alle wussten dass es so Geschen sollte.

Drake hatte sich gegen eine Mauer gelehnt und schaute in den Himmel. Trauer erfüllte sein Herz und er wusste nicht wie es weiter gehen sollte. Als er Khorak sah mit finsterer Miene ging er zu ihm und beide fielen sich in die Arme. Als Drake sein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte ging er wieder zurück wo nur noch Falcon und Erman auf sie warteten. Alle anderen waren fort um ein neues Leben anzufangen.

„Nun, meine Freunde, so endet unsere Reise." Lächelte Drake schwach. „Nun ja noch nicht ganz." Sagte Falcon und lächelte zurück „Ich werde noch an deiner Seite bleiben." „Tja ich gehe zur Armee von Azumbul und werde mich da hocharbeiten." Sagte Erman und verbeugte sich doch Drake ging zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm und fasste ihn dann am Arm und er tat das gleiche. „Unsere Wege werden sich kreuzen Drake" und Erman verließ sie ohne ein weiteres Wort. „Wir haben noch einen Wagen und vier Pferde so wie genug Gold für mehrere Wochen." Sagte Falcon und verteilte das restliche Gold unter ihnen auf. „Las uns den Wagen verkaufen." Schlug Khorak vor. „Den brauchen wir eh nicht." „Ok das mache ich dann" schlug Falcon vor „Könnt ihr nach einer Unterkunft suchen?" fragte Veral „Ich gehe mit Falcon „Ok wir sehen uns dann hier in 2 Stunden" verabschiedete sich Drake und sie verschwanden in den Straßen mit dem übrigen Gut. „Armer Falcon mir Veral wird das kein Spatziergang" lachte Khorak und in der ferne hörten sie Veral schreien „Das habe ich gehört!"

**TEIL 2 Die Suche**

**Kapitel 1 Neruhme**

Er schnellte durch den Wald und achtete auf das kleinste Geräusch. Wachsam hielt er seinen Bogen erhoben und hatte einen Pfeil auf der Sehne. Immer wieder hörte er das leise Hecheln eines wolfähnlichen Tieres, doch er konnte es nicht ausfindig machen. Dann spürte er dass etwas sich näherte. Ruckartig wirbelte er herum und sah einen Wolf der gut zwei Köpfe größer war als er und sich auf seinen Hinterläufern bewegte. Sein Pelz war braun und nur die Brust war weiß. Es besaß ungewöhnliche grüne Augen. Die Zähne waren im Mund versteckt doch ohne Zweifel schärfer als eine Klinge. „Na Neruhme so sieht man sich wieder" sagte der Wolf und blickte auf Neruhme hinab. Neruhme spannte seinen Bogen und sagte nichts. „Neruhme wie immer so schweigsam und ruhig. Meine Brüder sagten mir dass du deinem Ziel sehr nahe bist." Grinste der Wolf und kratzte sich mit seinen langen Klauen am Kinn. „Algan. Lass ich in ruhe und dir wird kein leit geschehen." Zischte Neruhme unter seinen Zähnen hervor.

Algan lachte und seine Augen blitzten auf. „Neruhme ich bin nicht hier um mit dir zu streiten. Unsere Welt ist in Gefahr und du weißt das! Ich bin hier um dir zu helfen und unserem Land. Der Kristall ist zersprungen und unser Land, unsere Welt ist dem Untergang geweiht wenn der Kristall nicht zusammen gebracht wird. Ich habe einen Splitter des Kristalls. Die Andern musst du finden." Algan griff in seinen Pelz und ein Splitter aus Kristall erschien. Er leuchtete stark und Neruhme spürte wie sich seine Kraft in ihm wirbelte. Langsam ließ er den Bogen sinken. „Algan wo hast du ihn her?" „Gefunden in einem See. Es gibt sieben, zwei wurden schon gefunden." Algan warf Neruhme den Kristall zu und verschwand im Wald und nun war Neruhme wieder alleine und hielt den Kristallsplitter in der Hand.

Neruhme setzte sich und langsam weichte die Angst aus ihm und er analysierte den Splitter. Es war also war... Der Kristall wurde zerstört.

Wieder nahm er seine runenverzierte Knochen heraus und warf sie in die Höhe. Als er sie mit der Handoberfläche auffing sah er sch die Runen an.

„Ich werde meinen Weg mit jemand Teilen... und mehrere Splitter finden. Die Zukunft liegt im Dunkeln" murmelte Neruhme als er von den Runen lass.

Dann legte er die Knochen wieder in seinen Beutel und machte sich auf den Weg.

Sein Weg wird lang sein. Wie ein Schatten verschwand er in den Bäumen.

**Kapitel****2****Der****Barde****und****die****Geschichte****des****Kristalles**

Die Bilblothek der Magier, Alkasa.

Sie wurde vor dem Tag der Dunkelheit errichtet, so saget man mir. In ihr wurde mehr Wissen aufbewahrt als der Mensch zu wissen weiß. Tausende von aber tausenden von Büchern wurden in diese Bibliothek gelagert. Mann sagt was man an Wissen hier nicht findet würde man sonst nirgends finden. Die Bibliothek ist jedoch seit dem Tag der Dunkelheit nur für Magier betretbar. Jeder Unbefugte der die Bibliothek betritt wird sofort hingerichtet und sein Kopf vor der West Tür aufgespießt. Die Bibliothek wurde von Kaiser Friedrich der Wissende gegründet. Das Gebäude war ein riesiger Würfel mit einem Turm in der Mitte der bis in den Himmel ragt. Es gibt nur zwei Eingänge, das Westtor und das Osttor. Das Westtor war den einfachen Leuten vorbehalten. Das Osttor jedoch war für die Magier gedacht. Weitere Informationen konnte ich nicht erhalten. Alles was sich innen verbirgt wurde von den Magier gehütet selbst die Könige hatten kein Recht hinein zu gehen ohne die Erlaubnis eines der Erzmagier.

Manred der Wanderer, aus dem Buch „Die Stadt Azumbul in all ihren Wundern"

Nachdem Drake und Khorak den Wagen verkauft hatten wanderten sie durch die Gassen als sie einen Barden von der ferne hörten:

Nun höret! über die versteckte Chroniken von Azumbul.

Man sagte, dass, als die Dunkelheit einbrachet, die Menschen, Zwerge und Elfen ein Steine fanden. Er habe die Macht das Böse zu verbannen und man Stellte ich auf den höchsten Punkt des Landes und man sage es seie der Turm der Bibliothek Alkasa! Doch diese Geschichte ist seit Jahren vergessen. Doch höret! Das böse ist wieder da! Ich sahe es mit meinem eigenen Auge wie Blut und Feuer die Häuser und Menschen zerfraß!

Drake wurde sofort aufmerksam und blieb stehen um dem Barden zu lauschen. Der Barde war in weiße Gewänder gehüllt und nirgends war ein Makel zu erkennen. Kein Fleck oder sonstige Verschmutzungen. Er trug ein Hemd über welches ein Wams gezogen war und ein dünner Umhang umgab sein Körper. Nachdem er seine Geschichte erzählt hatte und die Leute verschwanden ging Drake, gefolgt von Khorak zum Barden der die Münzen zählte. Ohne sich umzudrehen begrüßte der Barde sie. „Sei gegrüßt Drake Feuersturm aus Eranald und Khorak Axtschwinger." „Wie weißt du unsere Namen?" stieß Khorak unter den Zähnen hervor und legte seine Hand auf den Axtkopf. Drake legte seine Hand beruhigend auf Khoraks Schulter. „Wie ist dein Name Barde?" fragte Drake und blickte zum Barden über. „Mein Name ist ohne Bedeutung. Doch den Stein den ihr gefunden habt hat euer Schicksal verändert. Ohne zu überlegen griff Khorak in die Tasche. Doch lasset uns in eine Taverne gehen und unsere Kehlen befeuchten" und ohne abzuwarten ging der Barde von dannen. Drake wollte ihm folgen doch Khorak hielt ihn zurück. „Ich traue dem Kerl nicht..." grunzte er und blickte hinter dem Barden her. „Nun komm schon du wirst wohl keine Angst haben von einem Barden? Oder hast du angst dass deine Ohren mit seiner Musik weglaufen?" beide lachten und folgten dem Barden der in die Taverne winkte. Er ging hinein setzte sich auf einen Stuhl nahm die Gitarre raus und sang:

J'ai dix sous dans ma poche j'ai aucun argent!

J'ai dix sous dans j'ai aucun argent!

Et toujours gai gai et toujours gaiement!

Il y a bien des gens dans mon village qui n'en pas tant!

„Was soll das den werden?" schnaufte Khorak und schaute verächtlich zum Barden der fröhlich sang. „Ich glaube der will Geld sammeln" lachte Drake und schlug Khorak auf die Schulter und setzte sich bei einen freien Tisch „Der bekommt keine Münze für diese scheiss Musik" grunzte Khorak „Darauf würde ich wetten!" „Na dann warte mal bis er fertig ist" grinste Drake.

J'ai 4 sous dans ma poche j'ai aucun argent!

J'ai 4 sous dans ma poche j'ai aucun argent!

Et toujours gai gai et toujours gaiement!

Il y a bien des gens dans mon village qui n'en pas tant!

J'ai pas de sous dans ma poche j'ai aucun argent!

J'ai pas de sous dans ma poche j'ai aucun argent!

Et mes poches sont vides et oui c'est emmerdant!

Car c'est le nain dans mon village qui a tout l'argent!

Der Barde legte seine Gitarre bei Seite und verbeugte sich.

Die Leute lachten und warfen Goldstücke dem Barden hinüber und Khorak konnte nicht glauben was er sah. „Na dann hab ich wohl die Wette gewonnen lachte Drake. Nachdem der Barde das Geld aufgesammelt hatte kam er zu Drake und Khorak hinüber. „Na kann ich euch was zum trinken geben?" „Nein" grunzte Khorak unzufrieden und Drake konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen „Gerne, aber was wolltet ihr uns erzählen?" doch bevor der Barde antworten konnte kam schon der Kellner an den Tisch heran. „Zwei Kroks bitte" lächelte der Barde den Wirt an und drückte ihm zwei Silbermünzen in die Hand. „Nun?" „Was hatte Elendor zum Thema Azumbul erzählt?" fragte der Barde und nahm eine Pfeife aus seinem Mantel hervor. „Wie kennt ihr meinen..." „Das ist nicht von Bedeutung." Unterbrach ihn der Barde unhöflich „Hat er einen Kristall in Erwägung gezogen?" „Nein hatte er nie..." „Nun denn... Dann muss ich es wohl tun..." flüsterte er dass Drake es kaum mit bekommen konnte „Nun komm endlich zum Punkt Barde!" schnaufte Khorak und blickte den Barden genervt an. „Nun denn. Vor mehr als zweitausend Jahre lebte dass Land in frieden und Einklang und es gab keine Grenzen. Doch eines Tages kamen die ersten Dämonen aus dem Norden und überredeten die Orks die Macht an sich zu greifen. Sie folgten dem rat der Dämonen und begannen einen Feldzug gegen den ganzen Kontinent. Die Dämonen waren noch unbekannt in dieser Zeit und keiner wusste von wo sie kamen sogar heute wissen wir nichts über ihre Identität..." „Aber wer war dieser Dämon?" fragte Drake und Khorak war auf einmal ganz aufmerksam und ein funkeln lag in seinen Augen. „Er nannte sich Krutan er konnte in einen Körper gelangen und ihn zu seinem Nutzen wenn die Seele schwach genug war, doch der Ork Häuptling war alt und schwach und er ließ den Dämon in seinen Körper ohne Gegenwehr denn Krutan versprach ihm neue Stärke." „Krutan" flüsterte Khorak und wieder funkelten seine Augen. „Nun ja die macht des Bösen verwandelte das Land in ein riesiges Schlachtfeld. Überall wurde gekämpft und getötet und Menschen, Elfen und Zwerge wurden zurück gedrückt. Es sollte zu einer entscheidenden Schlacht kommen vor dem Meral-Gebirge. Beide Armeen standen bereit und die Orks liefen zum Angriff über doch urplötzlich wurden sie zurück gestoßen als seien sie auf eine Wand gestoßen. Die Bogenschützen konnten so die Feinde zurück schlagen. Als man den Berg untersuchte fand man Kristalle... Sie verhinderten das Böse an die Armee heran zu kommen. Mann förderte ihn und der größter aller wurde hier in dieser Stadt auf der höchsten stelle aufgerichtet und bis heute beschützte er uns vor allem über doch nun..." sprach der Barde und legte sich zurück und nahm die Beine auf den Tisch. „Sind Lücken entstanden in dem Schild des Kristalles." „Was ist das für ein Kristall?" fragte Drake gespannt. „Früher sagte man es seien die Götter die ihn erschaffen haben, um die letzten Überlebende zu schützen." Da kam der Wirt und setzte die Getränke auf den Tisch doch bevor Drake sein Krug nehmen konnte hatte Kohrak ihn schon erfasst und trank alles mit einem Zuge lehr ohne deinen Blick vom Barden zu wenden. „Und wie konnte es passieren dass der Kristall seine Kraft verliert?" „Deswegen bin ich hier und spreche mit euch. Ich möchte, dass ihr es heraus findet. Elendor hat mich dazu beauftragt." Grinste der Barde und er begann zu verschwinden. „Wir treffen uns hier wieder!" lachte der Barde und dann war er komplett verschwunden „Elendor! Wie kann das sein!" schrie Drake und stand auf und jeder aus der Taverne sah auf ihn und es wurde still ihn der Taverne. „Es ist nichts nur ein bisschen viel getrunken" rief er den Leuten zu und diese lachten dann und wandten sich ab. Noch immer suchend blickte Drake um sich. Als plötzlich ein Magier in die Taverne trat in einem blut rotem Kleid. Die Leute flüsterten und sahen den Magier aus ihren Augenwinkeln an. Ohne zu überlegen ging Drake zum Magier hinüber.

„Hallo ehrenhafter Magier könnten sie mir sagen wie ich in die Bibliothek komme und in den Turm?" fragte Drake doch als der Magier sich umdrehte erschrak er. „So sieht man sich wieder Drake." Sagte Aron eiskalt das es Drake eiskalt den Rücken herab lief. „Was tust du hier? Und wie siehst du aus?" „Ich bin hier für, den selben Gründ wie ihr... Den Kristall..." und er blickte Drake unentwegt in die Augen und brachte somit das Drake weg schaute. „und für mein Gesicht das ist nur für einige Tage... Ich hatte Probleme in meinem Orden." Drake öffnete den Mund um zu fragen warum. Doch Aron ließ ihn nicht sprechen „Ich werde euch helfen hinein zukommen doch um wieder hinaus zu gelangen gehen wir getrennte Wege." „ich nehme das Angebot an. „Hey bist du dieser Inquisitor der die ganzen Orks mit einem Schlag getötet hat?" fragte Khorak „Ja" antwortete Aron genervt. „Kann's du mir den Trick zeigen? Ich mö..." doch Khorak konnte sicht fortfahren sein Mund war zusammen gewachsen „Ich hasse Leute die mich voll labern" flüsterte Aron und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Taverne. Ungläubig fasste Khorak sich an en Mund und versuchte zu schreien. Dann rannte er hinter Drake her der nun auch lachend die Taverne verließ.

„Meine Damen und Herren nehmt euch in Acht vom Todesboten,-. Ich habe ihn einmal belauscht und er sang ein Lied das ich jetzt werde vorsingen. So sieht ihr seine Bösartigkeit!" Die Leute kamen näher um dem Barden in seinem gewand zuzuhören Khorak wollte Drake auf ihn aufmerksam machen doch der Barde zwinkerte ihm zu uns begann zu singen und Khorak verlor Drake aus den Augen und lief um die Ecke.

"When the Devil is too busy

And Death's a bit too much

They call on me by name you see,

For my special touch.

To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune

To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize

But call me by any name

Any way it's all the same

I'm the fly in your soup

I'm the pebble in your shoe

I'm the pea beneath your bed

I'm a bump on every head

I'm the peel on which you slip

I'm a pin in every hip

I'm the thorn in your side

Makes you wriggle and writhe

And it's so easy when you're evil

This is the life, you see

The Devil tips his hat to me

I do it all because I'm evil

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

While there's children to make sad

While there's candy to be had

while there's pockets left to pick

While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs

I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner

It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it

'Cause there's one born every minute

And it's so easy when you're evil

This is the life, you see

The Devil tips his hat to me

I do it all because I'm evil

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark

And I promise on my damned soul

To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub

Has never seen a soldier quite like me

Not only does his job, but does it happily.

I'm the fear that keeps you awake

I'm the shadows on the wall

I'm the monsters they become

I'm the nightmare in your skull

I'm a dagger in your back

An extra turn upon the rack

I'm the quivering of your heart

A stabbing pain, a sudden start.

And it's so easy when you're evil

This is the life, you see

The Devil tips his hat to me

I do it all because I'm evil

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

It gets so lonely being evil

What I'd do to see a smile

Even for a little while

And no one loves you when you're evil

I'm lying through my teeth!

Your tears are all the company I need"

Und die Leute tanzten auf die Musik und lachten. Der Barde sang Er hatte die Augen Geschlossen und blaue Lichter stiegen von ihm auf und umschwirrten ihn.

**Kapitel 3 Die Bibliothek der Magier**

In weiße Kleider gehüllt die leicht im Winde wehten erschien Neraka vor Veral. Ein leichter goldener Glanz ging von ihr aus. Eine Geisterhafte Musik erhallte im Wald und die Elfen begannen zu singen. Ihre Haare wehten im Wind und sie richtete ihre Augen auf ihren Helden. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden und wie tausende von kleinen Insekten schwirrten winzige gold-weiße leuchtende Kugel um sie herum und umgaben auch Veral. Als sie näher kam bis Veral seinen Kopf gegen ihr sanftes Bein legen konnte erhob sie ihre Hand und legte sie sanft auf seinen Kopf. Einer Brise gleich sagte sie ihrem Krieger er solle sich erheben was er auch tat und nun standen sie da gegeneinander gelehnt und schauten sich in die Augen und erhoben sich vom Boden und verschwanden in der kalten Nacht und sollten erst am nächsten Tag wieder erscheinen.

Drake saß alleine unter den violetten Mond mit seinen Krieger und er stimmte ein Lied an um sich und seinen Männer Mut zuzusprechen für den Kampf der Morgen stattfinden wird.

Sang Drake und blickte in das Feuer

Far away, the sunshine never fades

There lies this land, the greatest of tales

A strong golden gate now slowly moves aside

In walks a man, exhausted by the tide

Hoist the sails, it's time to leave these lands behind

Rain or hail won't stop me, I have made up my mind

Surrounded by dark emptiness

The sea is cold and merciless

All alone, I'm heading home

Over the vast sea, wide and so deep

Ahti I greet thee, I'm heading home!

The wind is rising, cold and biting

Ilmarinen I greet thee

Northern shores - I'm home

Die Dunkelheit ist wie ein Tuch der Angst. Keiner weiß was sich in der Nacht in den Wäldern treibt und somit blieben die Menschen seit Jahrhunderten in ihren Wohnungen wenn es dunkel wurde. Nur zu mehreren oder mit Licht wagte man sich nach draußen und dann nur mit einer Waffe oder in einer Gegend wo man sich sicher spürte.

Seite 59 von 59

* * *

><p>Diese Geschichte wird nicht mehr weiter geführt... :(<p>

Sie basierte auf eine Geschichte die wir im Larp (Live Action Roleplay) spielten. Doch es gab so viele veränderungen dass es nicht mehr möglich ist die Geschichte fort zu setzen... Im moment... Villeicht werde ich sie dennoch fertig schreiben doch nicht in naher Zukunft.


End file.
